What are you?
by Daerwyn
Summary: Bella is really some spy. When Edward finds out she is on the bad side and getting married, how will he react? Violent as always! Can the overprotective jerk get her to go good, or is it too late? Who side is Bella really on?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

The drive home was. . . strange. I decided that I needed to tell Edward what I was. I had to. He trusted me enough, I can trust him.

"Bella, can we take a walk?" Edward asked as soon as I got out of my truck. This would be the perfect time to fulfill my duty and please _him._

"Yeah, sure." We started to walk into the trees and two steps in, he spun around and faced me. I spoke first.

"Edward, I'm a wit-"

"Bella, we're leaving." Edward said.

I looked at him. "I'm coming with?" I had to make sure. I didn't really want to, but maybe he wanted me to. I could get more information for _him_.

"No. When I say we, I mean my family and myself."

I laughed, "It's bloody time!"

Edward looked confused. "Bella are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am just peachy. I mean, honestly. Can you possibly expect _me_ to love _you!?"_ Edward looked so hurt when I said this. I smiled and started to walk toward the house. He caught my wrist.

"Bella, what is wrong with you? Did you hit your head on the way home?"

I laughed, "The only time I ever tripped on accident was when I was three, Edward."

My British accent was starting to slip through. I looked at his hand on my arm, the Dark Lord said he wanted one of them. Why not bring Edward? I pulled out my wand, recieving a confused look from Edward, and pointed it toward my room.

"Pack." I heard things in my room shift into my trunk. "Accio trunk." My trunk flew out of the house and came barreling toward me. Edward was about to hit it when I reached and got it. I clutched it to my chest and apparated, still aware of Edward holding my arm. After a few seconds in the crushing blackness, I was in the living room of my fiancee, Draco Malfoy's, house.

Edward looked scared. "Imperio." I muttered, looking at him. "Dobby!" A loud crack appeared right in front of me.

"What can Dobby do for Miss Lestrange?" the house elf said, voice shaky. I don't know how many times I tortured him.

"Take my trunk to my room. Notify Narcissa of my arrival."

Dobby nodded, grabbed my trunk, and apparated with a pop. I controlled Edward to follow after me as I walked toward where the Dark Lord was currently living. I knocked lightly.

"Come in!" I heard his chilling voice sound.

I opened the door and bowed. "My Lord, I have retrieved the vampire that you wanted."

"Right on time. Excelled work, Bellatrix." He said.

I smiled and bowed again. "My Lord, I have currently put him under the imperious curse, so as he doesn't escape. Should I take it off?"

"That would be wise. Please, take it off."

I pointed my wand at Edward and muttered the counter-jinx. He blinked and looked at me.

"Bella, what is going on?"

"You will bow to the Dark Lord." I growled. He seemed shocked, then noticed Lord Voldemort.

He didn't bow. "My Lord, if I may use force, or shall you?"

"You may. He seems to have grown a liking to you. It would be even more torturous for him."

I smiled and nodded. I pointed my wand at Edward. "CRUCIO!"

Edward fell to the ground. Thrashing but not screaming. I concentrated. "He is no screamer, My Lord."

Voldemort seemed thoughtful, "No matter. A few nights in the celler might change his actions."

I nodded and released the curse. Edward looked at me with wide eyes. "My Lord, his family may come. What shall we do to them, if I may ask?"

"I will summon a meeting. Dolohov! Greyback! Take him to the celler."

Dolohov and Greyback came out of the corners and grabbed Edward's arms.

"Love, why are you doing this?" Edward pleaded.

"I am not your love, and I never will be, you filthy Mudblood." I smirked. Edward looked confused, and slightly annoyed he couldn't read anyones mind.

"My Lord, if I may speak with Draco. I have yet to see him."

The Dark Lord nodded, "Yes, of course. He has been worried about you."

I smiled, bowing before leaving. I saw Edward thrash, but he was no match for Dolohov and Greyback's magical enhanced strength. I ran to Draco's room, knocking lightly.

"Come in!" Draco's musical voice sounded. Oh, how I've missed it.

I opened it and Draco looked up, smiling widely. "Bella!" He ran up and kissed me on the lips. His kisses were so much better than Edwards. He pulled away after a few minutes, so we could catch our breath.

"Babe, I'm so sorry." I whispered.

"Bella, what is going on?" He was worried.

"I - I had to get romantically involved with my assignment. I had to kiss him, and I'm sorry."

"Bella, it doesn't matter. As long as your here, I don't care."

I smiled and I felt the burn in my arm. The meeting was to start soon. Draco noticed it too, and he looked at my Dark Mark that I kept hidden under long sleeves.

I grabbed Draco's hand and we apparated from his room, landing in the Dining Room. Edward was there, under a body-bind curse. I smirked and sat next to Draco, near the head of the table, next to my mother, Bellatrix Lestrange. I was the daughter of her and Rodolphus. I was sorted into Slytherin six years ago, and this was going to be my seventh year. **(The time schedule is a little messed up for the story to work, so I will tell you how it is at the end.)**

Draco and I were inseperable since first year. We would always hang out, and in fourth year, he asked me out. Right before I left, he asked me to marry him. I agreed, and then I had to leave that night. I disguised my ring to look like an opal ring that you can find anywhere, but I immediately took that charm off whenever I could.

"Ah, it is good to see everyone still here. No Aurors still around, I presume?"

No one dared speak.

"Yes, well, numbers are still multiplying. Now, I have a new addition to our prisoners. This is a vampire, who's family is close friends to Dumbledore. His family should be coming here any day, thanks to Miss Lestrange." My mother smiled and wrapped her arms around my shoulders, clearly proud I had accomplished my first task. "No one is to take to him lightly, for he can read minds. He will anticipate your every move, so I suggest that when in a fight with him, should any of you ever fail me, put up your Occulmens. Now, Miss Lestrange, is there anything about the family that we should know?"

I nodded, standing up and bowing slightly. "My Lord, his sister can see the future and his brother can control emotions. Another one of his brothers is incredibly strong, more so than any other that we have encountered. The one that can control emotions is an experienced fighter, as I could tell by his many scars."

"Is that all?" The Dark Lord asked. I shook my head.

"They have many alliances, one coven in Alaska, Denali is their name. They also have a very large coven that Carlisle, their leader, once worked for. It was called the Volturi. Many members, including a guard to protect the royalty, as they called themselves. They may have more, but I could never pressure it out of them, unless I were to reveal myself, ruining the mission." I looked at Edward and saw the pained expression in his eyes. I smirked and bowed before sitting down.

Voldemort nodded. He pointed his wand at Edward, lifting the body-bind curse. "Where is your family now?"

Edward refused to answer. My mother spoke, "You dare defy the Dark Lord?"

Her baby-like voice make Edward flinch. I laughed a little, patting my mothers leg. "No need to scare the vampire, mother."

She turned to me and grinned. Voldemort pointed his wand at Edward, "Where are they?"

Edward still refused. "Crucio!" The pain was far worse than what I had caused, for I am still not as strong as my mother. Edward screamed in pain, and I smiled, enjoying this prick that thinks he was better than anyone else was in pain. Voldemort releases the curse.

"Answer me again, or the pain will be worse."

Edward answered after another Cruciatus curse. "They are a mile away. Alice figured it out right when it was about to happen."

Voldemort looked to me for an answer. "His future-seeing sister." The Dark Lord nodded and looked at Edward, then to the rest of the group.

"Do not kill them. Bind them and bring them to me."

We all nodded and Voldemort bound Edward again, before heading out to cover each room. Some of the rooms on the first floor had two Death Eaters per room, but most had just one. We waited for them to enter, and when they did, I was shocked - to say the least.  


* * *

Alright, here is a break down by years:

1. All events in the first dies.  
2. Azkaban, Sirius comes back and reunites with Harry.  
3. Lockheart, a combination of the Chamber of Secrets and Azkaban.  
4. Triwizard tournament, B/D start to go out.  
5. HBP, Bella and Draco are engaged. Dumbledore is still alive.  
6. Order of the Phoenix, Sirius doesn't die, Mad-eye dies instead.  
7. Order of the Phoenix and Deathly Hollows combination. Harry is still getting dreams. Voldemort is planning on controlling Hogwarts and the ministry. Dumbledore is still alive and is still in Voldy's way.

I hope that clears things up, and I know it is a little confusing, but I will post it on every chapter, should you ever get confused.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, here is a break down by the years:

1. All events in the first dies.  
2. Azkaban, Sirius comes back and reunites with Harry.  
3. Lockheart, a combination of the Chamber of Secrets and Azkaban.  
4. Triwizard tournament, B/D start to go out.  
5. HBP, Bella and Draco are engaged. Dumbledore is still alive.  
6. Order of the Phoenix, Sirius doesn't die, the real Mad-eye dies instead.  
7. Order of the Phoenix and Deathly Hollows combination. Harry is still getting dreams. Voldemort is planning on controlling Hogwarts and the ministry. Dumbledore is still alive and is still in Voldy's way.

I hope that clears things up, and I know it is a little confusing, but I will post it on every chapter, should you ever get confused

* * *

When the rest of the Cullen family did come, the windows exploded and the doors burst open. Alice was right in front of me, I pointed my wand at her.

"Bella?" She asked, pity and anger flashing in her eyes.

"Petrificus Totalus Locomortis," I said, using my specific spell I created for Death Eaters to run moving targets. Alice tried to run, but I got her and she collapsed on the floor. I dragged her off toward the celler, creating a magical barrier so they couldn't get out. I counted and only saw Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Esme. I ran to help the others, but the Dark Mark burned again, and I ran toward the Dining Room.

"Have the prisoners been captured." Many people nodded.

"How many were in the celler, whoever was down there last?"

I tried to remember. There was only five when I was down there.

"My Lord, there should be seven, including the prisoner from earlier today." I supplied for him. He nodded, pointing at Dolohov.

"Dolohov, check the numbers." I opened up my mind and let him see the family. "One blonde female, two blonde males, one bronze male, one brunette female, and one pixie that has black hair." I smiled and closed my mind. Dolohov nodded and apparated to the celler. A minute later, he apparated back.

"They are all there, my Lord."

Voldemort smiled chillingly. "Now, what shall we do to them? Any ideas?"

No one could come up with one, but I had a good one that I am sure he would like, and it was pure evil. Draco wouldn't approve. I squeezed his hand and stood up. "My Lord, I have an idea?"

A few Death Eaters rolled their eyes. I always had ideas. Some Slytherins called me a dark Hermione Granger.

"Yes?"

"My Lord, what if we send them to Hogwarts, under your spell? They would be able to make it past the wards, you could have the adults as teachers and the younger ones as students. They could retrieve information for us. Like you said, My Lord, they are good friends of Dumbledore."

Voldemort absolutely beamed at this. I bowed and sat. My mother smiled at me and patted my leg. Draco looked happy that I came up with this. He knew why I did it. If I was ever going to be a double agent and excell, I had to get on Voldemort's good side. That was the only way to ensure your safety.

"Yes. We will have to station people at them twenty-four/seven. Miss Lestrange, Draco, you are to control those that you see fit. Since you will be in school the entire duration of this mission, it would be perfect. Miss Lestrange, I suggest you be the ones to tell them, they will feel less threatened to kill you, not that you can't handle yourself." I nodded, smiling.

I forgot about Charlie! He must be worried sick! It's what? Two in the morning there?

"You are dismissed. Leave!"

Everyone started to clear out, but I had to ask, "My Lord, if I may ask about the Muggle I was staying with?"

He spun around, "Yes. What about it?"

"I never had a chance to properly erase his memory of me. I wish to go back to the filthy town and erase it all to ensure our safety and mission is unclear to the Order."

He thought this over for a minute, "Yes, that would be wise. Please, go as quickly as possible and come back."

I bowed, "Thank you, my Lord."

He left the room and I apparated to Forks, landing in the front yard of my home. I could hear Charlie inside, crying. Filthy Mudblood. I knocked on the door, not bothering to step inside. The door opened and Charlie looked at me before breaking out into a smile and hugging me. I pulled out of his hug and he was confused.

"Bella? Where have you been? Are you all right?"

"Obliviate!" I whispered, pointing at his head. He seemed to be in a daze.

"Call off the search for Isabella Swan, she is safe and you never knew me."

He closed the door and I ran to the middle of the town. "Obliviate Totalus!" I shouted. A green light flew out of my wand and broke off, flying in all directions of the town, including La Push. Hmmm, they are magical, I can smell it. I will have to find out another time. I apparated back to Malfoy Manor and landed in Draco's room. He got up startled, but when I started to laugh and get up, rubbing my bum, he smiled.

"Where were you?"

I smiled, "I had some unfinished business to take care of." Draco frowned. I pointed my wand at his door.

"Muffiliato." I whispered. A silver cage came around us.

"Bella, you are getting more into this that what was planned." Draco scolded.

I sighed, "The only way for us to be accepted into the Order is if I get in close and we can somehow learn information! Draco, some of this stuff, you have to admit, is fun! I mean, maybe not the killing, but come on! The apparating, the fighting, feeling like you are worth something, that is what I am doing this for! That is the only reason I agreed to do this mission, so you have to accept that. I may have been sorted in Slytherin, but so have you. We are in this together or we are not going to do this at all. We have to stick together. We may fool everyone else, but we can't fool ourselves. Just do this, Draco. We have to get in deep, and you know that. Dumbledore said that it was a risky and dangerous task, but it was required."

He nodded, a little reluctantly, "I guess your right. I just hate seeing you act so evil all the time."

I laughed, "I personally like being care-free. Evil, torturing Edward was kind of fun. I mean, right before I got here, he was going to break up with me. We were in the middle of the forest and I had tried to break the news to him, but he cut me off. I did the only thing I could, and that was leave with him or come back empty handed. You know what one is worse. I don't mind if the vampires are tortured, they tortured me enough. Just roll with me on this, okay?"

He nodded, smiling, "If they were going to leave you, then I don't care what happens to them. No one leaves my Babe." I smiled, kissed him on the lips for a few minutes, and then told him that I had to leave the room. I ran off to Narcissa's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in! If you are my Draco's Bella, run in!"

I laughed and burst the door down. Narcissa turned, shocked, then saw me laughing and came over and gave me a huge hug.

"Did everything go as planned?" Narcissa whispered in my ear.

"Yes, the Order has yet to find out, but I will tell them." I whispered back. She nodded.

"We need to get your school items. I already told Dumbledore of your arrival, and he is absolutely thrilled. He is teaching potions because there is no other teacher that was willing to do DADA, except for Severus. They need a new teacher."

I smiled, "The Dark Lord is sending the family of vampires to the school, my idea, and he is going to try to learn information about Dumbledore that he doesn't already know."

"Bella, you suggested this!?" Narcissa whispered, my smile grew wider, "And you have something planned?"

I nodded, "You see, we get the vampires there, Draco and I are controlling at least two of them, so we can let those two loose and if they defy us, torture. I know it sounds harsh, but that is nothing compared to what would have happened if I came back tonight empty handed." I shuddered. I had been tortured enough by him, I didn't want any to be caused to me on purpose for defying his wishes. "Anyway, we are to go and get my things, right?"

An owl flew in and I immediately recognized the scrawl on it to be Dumbledore's. Narcissa opened it and beamed. "We are leaving tonight. Dobby!" Dobby appeared and flinched when he saw me. I smiled evilly, "Dobby. Tell Draco that we are leaving for Hogwarts tonight."

Dobby left and I told Narcissa that I was going to talk to Voldemort. I walked down the halls quickly, stopping when I reached the Dark Lord's room.

"My Lord, may I come in." I said. There was a shuffle and the door opened, revealing the Dark Lord.

"I presume that your mission is finished."

I bowed, "Yes, my Lord. Mrs. Malfoy has recieved a letter from Dumbledore, asking if I am well enough to return."

That was our cover story, making Dumbledore think that I was too sick to come. Though, he knew the truth.

"Yes, and what did it say?"

"It said that Dumbledore was teaching potions, they do not have a substitute for Mad-Eye, last year. I was thinking, my Lord, that we could get the vampire leader's mate as the potions master. When I spent my time, she took an interest to plants, and the leader is into hospitals."

Voldemort seemed amused with this information. "A vampire working in a hospital! I never thought I'd see the day!"

He laughed a little, and I allowed a few chuckles. "Yes, my Lord, quite unheard of. I asked Narcissa if I could go to Diagon Alley and buy my new books, but she advised I come here as ask you, My lord."

He nodded, 'Yes, and make sure Draco comes with. He is supposed to be ill as well. Should I ever need any of you, you know how to get here, through the room of requirement."

I nodded, "Thank you, my Lord."

I bowed and he shut the door, locking it. I ran up to Narcissa's room and saw Draco sitting in the corner.

"He said we are to leave. Draco is to come with, since he is ill." I winked. Draco snickered. Narcissa nodded, grabbed some Floo Powder, and shouted, "Diagon Alley!"

She left and Draco and I grabbed some Floo powder. "Diagon Alley!" I shouted, falling into the pit of fire and spit back out at an abandon street. The windows and walls were broken and boarded up.

"I am guessing mother got a little too excited on her mission?" I laughed. Narcissa flashed me a look of worry, but wiped it off her face before I could be sure.

My mother appeared out of the Floo, right after Draco, who flashed me a warning smile.

"Mother, so good of you to join us. I see you got excited here." I said, looking around. Bellatrix smiled and looked at her handiwork.

"Yes, it was rather fun. Let's get you some books."

We headed off to the book store, and I picked up all the books that Cissa had on our lists. Dumbledore's owl came and said that they can get five sets of books for the Cullen's as well. Since there were no shopkeepers, we just took the books we needed and I secretly left some sickles. Then, we went to the supply store and I bought a few quills, three for every student we were buying for, except for Draco - who bought his own - then we headed to the Owl store, and I got a few things for my owl that was currently at Hogwarts. We apparated back to the Manor and I put my things in my trunk. I went to the Dining Room for dinner and Dobby handed me my plates and I viciously took them, not in the mood to yell or do anything. I was mad, mad because Dumbledore knew what was going on and I would be blamed for it. Mad because I was decieving Lord Voldemort and he would kill me. Mad because I had technically cheated on Draco, though I didn't want to, and mad because Narcissa kept glancing at me like I was mother. Oh, no! She thinks I am getting too deep, she thinks I am as loyal as mother. No, no, no!

I finished eating quickly and went ask Mr. Malfoy if I could go to the cellar to check on our prisoners.

I knocked on the door of his study. "Come in!"

I opened it and made myself presentable. He smiled - he always did like me. "Bella, what can I do for you?"

"I have already bothered the Dark Lord twice this evening, and I think once more might be a little over the top, so I came to ask you if I may speak with the vampires that just came in, explain myself for why they are here."

Lucius looked doubtful. "Why?"

"Well, one of them I had to get close to in order to bring him here, and he is very confused, see, and I wanted to explain to him that I never loved him and that I am already engaged. I would also like to explain the situation for school."

Lucius accepted my answer but was a little shocked that I got close to a vampire.

"Yes, I don't see what the problem is with that. Bring your wand in case they attack."

I smiled, "Thank you, Mr. Malfoy."

"You are quite welcome, dear."

I nodded and left the room, closing the door behind me. I apparated into the outside of the cellar, casting a full body-bind on all of them, and opened the door. I closed it quickly, and turned around. "Lumos." My wand lit up and I looked at the seven vampires huddled in the corner, talking with one another.

"Who is there?" Carlisle asked, standing in front of them.

"It is just me, you Mudbloods." I said, icily. Carlisle looked relieved and a little hurt that I talked to them that way. He sat back down, wrong! I was his worst nightmare right now, and Edward knew it. He was looking at me with fearful eyes, I wanted to do the Cruciatus Curse on him so bad, but I knew that Voldemort wouldn't like that very much.

"Bella?" Esme sobbed. "Did they capture you too?"

I laughed, "Far from that. I was the one that captured you."

They gasped and stared at me in disbelief. "I wasn't some clumsy human after all, now was I?" I laughed, using my mother's laugh that I inherited from her. Everyone flinched. This was going to be good.

* * *

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Alright, tell me what you think of the evil Bella. Should she be loyal to the Order or just completely to Voldemort? help!


	3. Chapter 3

Alright, here is a break down by the years:

1. All events in the first dies.  
2. Azkaban, Sirius comes back and reunites with Harry.  
3. Lockheart, a combination of the Chamber of Secrets and Azkaban.  
4. Triwizard tournament, B/D start to go out.  
5. HBP, Bella and Draco are engaged. Dumbledore is still alive.  
6. Order of the Phoenix, Sirius doesn't die, the real Mad-eye dies instead.  
7. Order of the Phoenix and Deathly Hollows combination. Harry is still getting dreams. Voldemort is planning on controlling Hogwarts and the ministry. Dumbledore is still alive and is still in Voldy's way.

I hope that clears things up, and I know it is a little confusing, but I will post it on every chapter, should you ever get confused

* * *

"Bella?" Esme sobbed. "Did they capture you too?"

I laughed, "Far from that. I was the one that captured you."

They gasped and stared at me in disbelief. "I wasn't some clumsy human after all, now was I?" I laughed, using my mother's laugh that I inherited from her. Everyone flinched. This was going to be good.

* * *

I walked over to them, holding out my wand.

"Bella, what did they do to you?" Rosalie gasped.

I laughed, "They didn't do anything. This is my life. I was born into this. Edward saw my mother and my fiancee."

"Your getting married!?" Edward yelled.

I smiled, "To the most sweet, considerate, and handsome man in the world. Anyway, that is not why I am down here. You are in prison, thanks to moi. You will not feed unless the Dark Lord allows it, you will not speak unless the Dark Lord has allowed it, and you will bow to the Dark Lord when in his pressence, as I so viciously reminded Edward when they first met."

Edward flinched and growled. I smiled and held up my hands. "When you do not follow the Dark Lords rules, you get punished, as I have learned when I was younger."

"You were tortured!?" Edward whispered. I smiled and nodded.

"Many times. That is where all my scars and burns came from. All of the cincusions, those were from the curse I used on poor defenseless Edward here. Would you like to explain your experience to them, Cullen?"

Edward looked at me with pity in his eyes, "It was like Jane but a hundred times worse. I felt like my body was being ripped apart into cube size pieces."

"And the Dark Lord's was more powerful than mine. Now, you are here for a reason, and you are going to do it whether you like it or not." I said. Rosalie glared at me, "Yeah, Rose, I can be just as much of an Ice Queen as you can. I am the Queen of Hades at school, and they all know it. Draco is my king." A faint smile traced my lips thinking about it. Edward got up and headed for the door.

"Petrificus Totalus Locomortus." I said. Edward fell to the ground, frozen.

"Do not try to escape, as the Dark Lord knows how to deal with you. We know all of your allies and your weaknesses, do not try anything."

They all stayed silent, Rose being the only brave one. "Why are you acting like this?"

I laughed my mother's laugh and showed them my Mark. "I don't have a choice. I do the Dark Lord's bidding, and I stay alive. Should I fail any task he gives me, it results in death, some minor tasks, I am in here for a week. That is nothing compared to what happened to Narcissa when she helped blood-traitor Potter escape from here. She was tortured by her own husband. I was a terrible sight to see, watching my mother-in-law tortured in front of my eyes."

Esme gasped and started to sob again. "What reason are we here for?" Carlisle asked.

Emmett was holding Rosalie behind him, waiting to crouch on me. "Em, don't."

He sprang anyway, "Crucio!" I shouted. He fell to the ground, writhing and whimpering in pain. I concentrated and Jasper was soon in pain as well, feeling Emmett's emotions.

"Stop it! Can't you see it's hurting him!?" Rose shouted at me. I looked up at her.

"Oh, I see what it is doing. I have lived with this Curse all my life. This is what I did to Edward when he didn't bow, this is what the Dark Lord did to Edward when he wouldn't answer questions. This is what will happen to you should any one of you try to kill me or my family."

"Bella, these awful people can't be your family! They kill people!" Alice cried. I lifted the curse off of Emmett.

I shrugged, "I have killed many people. It doesn't bother me. I watched my mother kill my cousin, that didn't bother me. I have tortured house-elves just for fun. You have never even heard of me when I am angry. Sure, I acted like the perfect Muggle, but that was the complete opposite thing from Bellatrix Marie Lestrange." Death didn't bother me. I saw it on a daily basis, and I got used to it.

"Who?" Emmett asked.

"ME, you idiot! I swear, Draco was right about you. Bloodsucking, idiotic, leeches. I have killed people just because I was asked to. I have even killed my best friend!" I remembered the way Pansy pleaded with me, but her family became traitors and were killed in my family's hands.

"Bella, why do you do it? He can't control you!"

I laughed bitterly, "He controls every one of his followers. That is what this mark means, my tattoo, it means that you are loyal, faithful, and won't ever betray him, should your life result in death. Now, I believe Carlisle asked why you were here. That is simple. You are going to go to Hogwarts, get close to Dumbledore, and learn what the Order is planning."

Esme started to sob, "I won't do that to Dumbledore!"

I laughed, "Then you will be forced."

"Who came up with this plan?" Jasper asked. I grinned, and he flinched.

"I did." I turned and walked over to Edward, undoing the body-bind curse. He stood up, glared at me, and ran to his family.

"Bella, I really do hope this isn't you." Rose said. "I was lucky to have avoided you. I thought I was going to miss you when Edward decided to leave, but now I am ashamed I even thought that of you! You are a worthless waste of space."

"Rose, stop! Your-" Alice was cut off by me glaring at Rose.

"You think I'm a waste of space!? You have clearly never looked in a mirror, or do you look in it so much that blonde in you is starting to get to your brain!? And I thought vampires are smart!" I paused, catching my breath from my fit of giggles. "Now, you will all do as the Dark Lord says. Should you not, well, let's just say that is left up to him."

The door opened and Draco peaked in. "Babe, are you in here?"

I smiled, running up to him, grabbing his hand. "Come, Draco. Meet the leeches."

Draco laughed a little. He knew that I really hated them.

"You must be the Cullen's." Draco said through gritted teeth.

"Occulmens, darling." I reminded him. He nodded and Edward growled.

"You must be Bella's _darling_ fiancee." Emmett muttered.

Draco looked at me questioningly, "He tried to attack me and he got what he deserved."

Draco growled. "Which one of you is Edward?"

Edward stood up, feeling more confident that he should be. I smirked when he said, "I am."

"No one tries to leave my fiancee in the middle of the forest!" He whipped out his wand and pointed it at him. I stepped in front of it.

"Babe, remember, we don't harm the guests, we treat them with upmost respect!" I giggled furiously and Draco placed his arms around my shoulders, holding me close to his body. I hugged his waist and looked at the Cullen's.

They had filthy looks on their faces. Draco lowered his wand. "Bella, the Dark Lord wishes to see you. You have told them of his wishes?"

I nodded. "Wish me luck Cullen's." I laughed, letting Draco through the door first, before closing it and locking it. Placing a magical seal around it. I wandered to the Dining Room to see the Dark Lord talking with Narcissa, Mother, Lucius, and Draco.

"My Lord, I am sorry I was late. I was informing the Cullen's of their task."

The Dark Lord nodded and motioned for me to sit. I bowed and did so.

"Narcissa has recieved a letter, saying that the Potion's position would gladly be filled by the prisoner. He also said that the leader can work in the Hospital Wing." I nodded and he continued, "The younger prisoners are going to be attending, but Dumbledore," He spit the name out like acid, "has advised that they are to be given no wands. Vampires cannot weild magic, but they could be helpful in protecting the school." I nodded. "Do you have anything to add, Miss Lestrange?"

I nodded, standing up. All eyes were on me, "They do not wish to defy Dumbledore, my Lord. I told them that they would be forced to should they not. That caused them to get vicious and they started to try to attack me."

"You had preformed the Cruciatus curse on them?" He asked cruely.

"It was a last minute decision, my Lord. I didn't have time to bind them."

The Dark Lord smiled viciously, "You still didn't ask my permision!"

I knew what was coming next. The torture. "I am so sorry, my Lord. It was the big one, the strong one."

The Dark Lord raised his wand and motioned for me to stand next to him. I obliged. "Crucio!"

I fell to the ground in pain. I gritted my teeth. He increased the pain. I cried out, but then quickly quieted. I knew that crying out would only cause you pain longer. After five minutes of burning, he relented and the curse came off. I panted and sat back in my seat.

"Perhaps you have learned your lesson, Bella. You are one of my best followers, I wouldn't want to think that you are starting to slack off."

"Never, my Lord. A Lestrange never slacks off."

My mother beamed at my answer. "You are to leave tonight, by Floo, with the rest of the prisoners. I will start a meeting in an hour, get your things ready. Off you go."

We all nodded, bowed, and left. I could see the Dark Lord as a father. I don't know. He seems caring and considerate sometimes. I don't know how to explain it, but if he was my father, I could see him as the proper father figure and not this Dark ruler that looks like Nagini, his snake.

I ran to my room, packing my things quickly and then drug it to the Dining Room where Draco had his things packed. I smiled and pecked him on the lips, but once again, my Mark started to burn, and I entered the room. Draco right behind.

* * *

What do you think? REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Alright, here is a break down by the years:

1. All events in the first dies.  
2. Azkaban, Sirius comes back and reunites with Harry.  
3. Lockheart, a combination of the Chamber of Secrets and Azkaban.  
4. Triwizard tournament, B/D start to go out.  
5. HBP, Bella and Draco are engaged. Dumbledore is still alive.  
6. Order of the Phoenix, Sirius doesn't die, the real Mad-eye dies instead.  
7. Order of the Phoenix and Deathly Hollows combination. Harry is still getting dreams. Voldemort is planning on controlling Hogwarts and the ministry. Dumbledore is still alive and is still in Voldy's way.

I hope that clears things up, and I know it is a little confusing, but I will post it on every chapter, should you ever get confused

* * *

I ran to my room, packing my things quickly and then drug it to the Dining Room where Draco had his things packed. I smiled and pecked him on the lips, but once again, my Mark started to burn, and I entered the room. Draco right behind.

* * *

The Cullen's were sitting at the opposite end of the table, fear filled in their eyes. They didn't speak, but I bowed toward the Dark Lord, before sitting down in my usual seat. The Dark Lord looked over all of his followers. Mother and Draco were on my sides. Narcissa and Lucius were on my Mother's other side. Everything finally settled and the Dark Lord looked over all of us.

"Bella, Draco, have you decided who you are going to be controlling?" I nodded.

"My Lord, I wish to control Alice," I said, remaining seated. Draco spoke up next.

"I wish to control the leader."

I smiled and patted Draco's hand. In truth, I picked the ones that were easiest to control. Alice loved me, so she would follow my instructions. I was glad Draco picked Carlisle. Carlisle will know the truth and what to do with Dumbledore.

"Very well. Dolohov, you have the pretty blonde one." Emmett growled. The Dark Lord's eyes flickered to Emmett. Emmett quieted immediately, fear in his features. "What was that?" Emmett didn't answer. "I asked, what was that?"

"Nothing." Emmett muttered. The Dark Lord did the Cruciatus curse for being lied to. Emmett ground his teeth together, but the spell was taken off after a few seconds.

"Severus will have the leader's mate - to teach potions. Goyle will have the big one. Crabbe, the fighter. Greyback, you have the one Bella brought. The bronze one."

Perfect. Snape was going to control Esme, so he could let her go as well. This was going to be perfect.

"Now, Narcissa, how do you feel to side along apparation for the prisoners?"

Narcissa gulped, "If you wish it, My Lord, I will apparate them to Hogwarts."

The Dark Lord smiled viciously. "Good, now, Bella, you are to head first, if anything goes wrong, tell me immediately. If someone discovers our plan, you have my permission to use the Cruciatus Curse. If someone guesses, tell them that Dumbledore issued the curse to control their instincts, even if they are in Slytherin and their parents are here now." I nodded. "Body bind them all as soon as Narcissa arrives so as they don't escape."

"Yes, My Lord, and thank you. I will not let you down." I said, sincerely. I was full of glee and pride. This was a big responsibility. Esme choked back a sob.

"Do not let me down for a second time today, or the consequences will be worse than earlier."

I grimmaced at the memory, I heard Edward growl, "No, my Lord, it won't happen again."

I got up, kissing my mother on the cheek. "I will miss you mother, stay safe for me." I turned to Narcissa, kissing her on the cheek as well, "You too, Cissy. Stay safe."

I heard Esme choke back a sob. I gave Snape a meaningful look before I apparated with my trunk in hand. I landed at the Hog's head. It was abandoned. I looked around and broke in, hearing Narcissa apparate behind me.

She had Alice. I did the body-bind spell and looked at Cissy. "Thank you. If the Dark Lord asks, I put them under the Imperious curse immediately."

Narcissa nodded and I hugged her, dragging Alice inside. I undid the spell that bound her and she looked at me fearfully.

"I am not going to hurt you. I am not completely evil." I chuckled a little. "Did the Dark Lord put you under any curse before you left." She didn't answer, "Imperio!" I told her with the spell, _Answer me truthfully!_

"No. He didn't put any spell on me."

I sighed, "Good. Now, you listen to me carefully. You are to act like I am controlling your every move. I will not be, but you have to act like it. Watch everyone but Carlisle. Do what they do. That is the only way to stay alive. I am a double agent. I work for Dumbledore and the Dark Lord. I am loyal to both sides, but I am a spy like Severus. Do not think about this plan while Edward is around. Fenrir is on the Dark side. This plan cannot back fire. I will die or you will. Do you understand?"

I lifted off my curse and she looked like she would cry. "Oh, Bella, I knew that wasn't you!"

"Alice, that is me. I still kill people, torture them. That isn't going to change. The only difference between me and them is that I want the Dark Lord dead, and so does the Order. The only one you can trust right now is Draco, Snape, and myself. Carlisle as well." There was a crack and Draco appeared with Carlisle and his trunk.

He told Carlisle to come in and I explained everything that I did to Alice, after Draco assured me he was under no spell. Draco went back to get more, binding them. "Do not think about his plan. I will die if you do. DO NOT THINK ABOUT IT!" I hissed as I heard a crack. They quickly composed their faces and Narcissa appeared with Rosalie, who had a glassy look in her eyes. She did everything mechanical. I shot a look at Alice and Carlisle. They understood to like like that as well. Snape appeared with Esme and Esme looked normal. Snape motioned for Carlisle to come with him and Carlisle followed, looking robotic like Rosalie. Emmett and Draco were next. Emmett was dazed, and then Narissa appeared with Jasper. She left and brought Edward. Jasper and Edward were dazed as well. I looked at all of them and pointed at their clothes. They changed to Hogwarts robes and I led them to the castle, Draco in the back of the line. The trunks were being carried by Alice, who made herself look like the rest of them.

We reached that castle, and Dumbledore was standing there, greeting us.

"Bella! Draco! So nice of you to get well! Please, come to the feast, we are just getting ready for their sorting!"

I smiled and nodded, "Hello Professor Dumbledore. I am so glad to be back." I winked so the Cullen's wouldn't see. Dumbledore looked at them all and realized they were being controlled. He pulled us through the doors and I walked with Draco over to the Slytherin table while the Cullen's followed Dumbledore to the podium. I saw Hermione and Harry. They noticed me and waved. I nodded, not wanting to give anything away at the Slytherin table. They understood and started to talk.

"Muffiliato!" I whispered. The bubble surrounded Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Draco, and I.

"Guys!" I yelled. No one turned. I was glad to be sitting on the end of the table. Everyone was looking at the vampires so they didn't notice me. Draco looked at the Gryfindor's and Hermione said, making it look like she was talking to Harry, but a little louder. The professors knew what was going on. back.

"Did you follow the plans!?"

I nodded, "Esme and Carlisle, along with Alice isn't controlled. Snape got Esme, we can trust Esme. Carlisle and Alice will help us as well. I am sure of it. We didn't have a lot of time to tell them."

Harry nodded. "We need to put up Occulmens?"

"Yes! Edward reads minds. If you don't know Occulmens, Hermione use that spell you told us."

Hermione nodded and said, "When you put the shield down, I will cast it silently so that no mind will be read."

"I will take it off as soon as the sorting starts."

"Good luck, Hermione, you are going to need it." Draco said. I giggled, slapping his arm. I took the shield off as soon as Dumbledore started to sorting. Hermione looked at me and I nodded. She pulled out her wand and looked around the room. A white light shot out of it and quickly went into everyone's mind before they could notice. Dumbledore did, and smiled bigger.

"These are your new student. They will not be using wands, but they will be protecting the school from intrusion from Death Eaters." A few of the Slytherin's looked at Draco and I, recognizing the glaze in their eyes. Alice looked like she was looking into the future, so her eyes glazed, making it more believable. Carlisle and Esme sat stiffly in the staff table. "Professor Cullen will be taking over potions and Doctor Cullen will be helping Madam Pomfrey. There is no need to worry, the Cullen's are animal drinking vampires. That doesn't mean that they will be tempted, so I advise that you do not cut yourselves in front of them. The Cullen's will attend some classes, like Divination and Potions, but they will not be in any classes that they would need wands in. With that said, I will sort them into thier houses."

Alice stepped forward and the hat was placed on her head, "Slytherin!" It screamed. Our tabled erupted into cheers. Alice slid in next to me.

Edward was next, "Hufflepuff!" The table cheered. I was suddenly worried for my friends safety. They would surely be in danger.

Emmett went up, "Hufflepuff!" Their table cheered loudly.

Jasper got up and placed the hat on, "Hufflepuff!"

Rosalie was next, "Hufflepuff!" I breathed out a sigh of relief. Alice looked at me questionably. I gave her a look that said I would tell her later. She nodded and I looked at all of the Cullen's sitting at Hufflepuff, not talking. Alice followed their examples.

"Thank you, and let the feast begin!" The food appeared on our plates. I dug in and forgot all of our worries. The feast was over, Alice had a glazed look in her eyes so that people would believe she was cursed as well. I made sure that there wasn't really.

"Crabbe, Goyle, what is the password for Slytherin?" I asked them. They looked at me and gave me hugs. I returned them and they went over to Draco, shaking hands.

"Bella, Draco, so good of you to come back. Alice, I'm assuming is working for the Dark Lord."

I glanced around, "Why would you think that?"

"The glaze in their eyes. That is only visible with the imperious curse."

I shook my head, "No, Dumbledore placed them under a spell to control their instincts so they wouldn't attack any students."

They accepted this answer. It was rather smart. "Oh, I guess that explains it. Vampires?"

I nodded, "They don't kill humans, unnatural freaks, but they do not tolerate rude people." I snickered, they soon joined in. I saw Alice flinch from the insult but gave her a look and she didn't show any emotion. "I will have to show Alice to our room. What was the password?"

"Pureblood Pride." Crabbe said. I nodded and smiled in thanks. I dragged Alice away and I could tell she was fuming. I led her to the Common Room and I said the password, Draco right behind us. I ushered her into the room that only me and her have. She looked at me before she started to speak. I held up my finger. "Muffiliato! Now you can talk."

"Bella, what is going on?"

"The Dark Lord wants you to gather information on the Orders movements. I am in charge of controlling you, but Draco, Narcissa, Snape and I are on the good side as well. We enjoy working for the Dark Lord, but I am only in it by blood and force. I am a member of the Order, but I am spying on the Dark Lord, watching what he does and reporting it to Dumbledore. That is why Death Eaters are dying quickly. That is why I killed my best friend. She found out I was a spy, so I had to kill her. I told the Dark Lord that she was telling Dumbledore about our plans and her parents knew. She was a good friend, but she totally deserved it. I came to Forks on the Dark Lord's command, giving Dumbledore updates. I'm not sorry I caused your family pain, but I had to do it. If I felt sympathy for Mudbloods, I would be tortured worse that I was."

"He tortured you earlier?" Alice asked, "I heard a scream." Her voice was small and childlike. I nodded.

"Yes, I did the Cruciatus Curse on Emmett without the Dark Lords permission. He doesn't tolerate minors doing things without permission. He finds it unsafe to us. I was tortured for that. Stupid reason, I know, but I deserved it."

"Bella, you didn't deserve it!"

I sighed, "I did, Alice. I did. I am tortured on a day-to-day basis by him, as long as I act like I usually do. If I am the perfect follower, at least once a week. That is to remind every one of his followers that he doesn't let anyone slack."

Alice looked horrified. "Bella, that is terrible! We have to get you out of there!"

I shook my head, "Alice, that is the only family I have. If I leave, I will have to live with the Weasley's and they don't trust me enough. I'm sorry, Alice, but that is where I belong. My mother and father adore that I excell so well. You saw how proud mother was when I was given this responsibility to ensure this mission goes well. That is as big as being her! I am as high up as she is now."

"What would have happened if you didn't get on of us?"

"My deadline was the day Edward wanted to dump me. I had to have one of you brought to him that day or I would be tortured and thrown to the cellar. There was nothing I could do. Edward grabbed ahold of my arm and I knew that this was the last chance. I did what I had to."

"He would have killed you." Alice whispered.

I nodded, "That or what I said before. He doesn't kill his followers if they don't fulfill an order. He does what he did to me."

"Bella, I will get you out of there!" Alice declared. I sighed. I didn't want to say it, but it was true.

"I don't want to leave." I whispered.

"What?" Alice yelled.

"I don't want to leave. Dumbledore knows this. He knows that I like where I am, he doesn't push it. Dumbledore knows that if I don't tell him something, I am out of the Order and considered a Death Eater and legal to kill in his eyes. Dumbledore knows where I stand. He knows that I am friends with Harry and Hermione, event he Weasleys. He knows that, but will tell the Order if I don't do anything. If there was a fight between Death Eaters and the Order, I would fight with the Death Eaters. I am a Death Eater. You know that, Alice. You see the tattoo!" I held out my arm with my Mark on it. It was slithering and moving. Alice touched it and pulled her fingers away like it burned her.

"Alice, I would fight on the dark side just so that I could please my mom, even if I wanted to fight on the light. I don't know what Draco would do, but I do know that Narcissa would go to the light."

"Bella, I won't believe that you are evil. I know so much better than that!"

I groaned, "Alice, I am evil. I am a follower. I have killed people! I will continue to kill people until he is gone! I have to, Alice. I want to! I am a Death Eater." I let that linger of a while. Alice was thinking of ways to get me to escape where I was. I liked it, and I knew that was the truth. I told Alice the whole truth just then, and I accepted my fate. I was a Death Eater, so I better start acting like one.

* * *

What do you think? I know, it is confusing, but I just want to make it clear. Bella is like Severus Snape. She spies on the Dark Lord. the only difference is, Bella enjoys the torture she puts on people. She loves the Dark side but hates the Dark Lord. She wants both sides to live happily together but knows they never will. REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

Alright, here is a break down by the years:

1. All events in the first dies.  
2. Azkaban, Sirius comes back and reunites with Harry.  
3. Lockheart, a combination of the Chamber of Secrets and Azkaban.  
4. Triwizard tournament, B/D start to go out.  
5. HBP, Bella and Draco are engaged. Dumbledore is still alive.  
6. Order of the Phoenix, Sirius doesn't die, the real Mad-eye dies instead.  
7. Order of the Phoenix and Deathly Hollows combination. Harry is still getting dreams. Voldemort is planning on controlling Hogwarts and the ministry. Dumbledore is still alive and is still in Voldy's way.

I hope that clears things up, and I know it is a little confusing, but I will post it on every chapter, should you ever get confused

* * *

I groaned, "Alice, I am evil. I am a follower. I have killed people! I will continue to kill people until he is gone! I have to, Alice. I want to! I am a Death Eater." I let that linger of a while. Alice was thinking of ways to get me to escape where I was. I liked it, and I knew that was the truth. I told Alice the whole truth just then, and I accepted my fate. I was a Death Eater, so I better start acting like one.

* * *

Then again, I was a Phoenix. I wanted the Dark Lord gone. I wanted all of the Death Eaters dead. I just. . . I didn't want to kill my family. I had to keep them safe, even if they disown me for betraying them.

"Bella, I can get you out. I know a way and it will work." Alice said. I groaned and sat on my bed.

"No. Alice, I can't get out. I do and I am fresh meat for the Dark Lord. I stay on the Dark Lord's side, I am fresh meat to Dumbledore. I am a spy for Dumbledore just to stay out of harms way, but I am no Phoenix. I am no Death Eater. I am a Phoenix Eater. I am both. I want both sides to join together. I need them both to." Alice looked confused. "No, you don't understand what it's like to see your mother so caring and loving work for someone evil, but at the same time, you are afraid to tell people the truth. So, forget it. Forget everything I said. I am on the Dark side and Dumbledore is the only one that can help me and Draco."

There was a knock on the door. I warned Alice to stay quiet and glaze her eyes with my eyes. I undid the silence spell and opened the door.

Some first year was there. "What do you want, newbie?" I growled.

The first year looked at me, dead in the eye. She had courage, I would give her that. True Gryffindor material. "Professor Snape wishes to see you, Alice, and Malfoy."

I nodded and she scurried away, obviously scared of me. Alice came out of her daze and smiled at me.

"I have to do this until we get to Snape." I said, Alice nodded, knowing what was happening. "Imperio!" Her eyes glazed and she followed me to the boys dorms. I knocked on Draco's door. "Draco, Professor Snape needs us!" The door opened and Draco came out, wet hair glistening. I smiled and grabbed his hand. He noticed Alice's eyes and was looking at me questioningly. I shook my head and we headed to Snape's office.

"Severus, I believe you wished to see us?" I said, looking into the opened door. Carlisle and Esme was there. I took that as our cue to close the door and sit down. Snape put the muffiliato spell on the door. I looked at him and he started to speak.

"The Dark Lord is getting curious of how well the mission is going."

"We just got here an hour ago!" Draco said, disbelieving.

"Yes, well, he is impatient. Bella, has anyone caught on to our plan?"

"Crabbe and Goyle are getting suspicious. I assured them that Dumbledore is controling them to not eat the students. We do smell better than average humans."

Snape nodded. "You should write Cissa and have her tell him."

I shrugged. "They seemed pretty convinced."

"He wanted to know if anyone got suspicious. You have to tell him now."

I sighed and conjured my patronus. The lynx came out and looked at me, waiting for my instructions. "Tell the Dark Lord that Crabbe and Goyle are getting suspicious of the Cullen's." It sprinted off and disappeared. I looked at Severus. "Better?"

He nodded. I looked at Alice, whose spell I undid when we entered, and she was looking into the future. She came out and looked at me. "He got the ghost thing and is furious. He is calling Crabbe and Goyle right now, the parents."

I sighed. "Yeah, well, why are we here?"

Snape looked at me and Draco, "To test your loyalty to the Order."

* * *

cliffy!


	6. Chapter 6

Alright, here is a break down by the years:

1. All events in the first dies.  
2. Azkaban, Sirius comes back and reunites with Harry.  
3. Lockheart, a combination of the Chamber of Secrets and Azkaban.  
4. Triwizard tournament, B/D start to go out.  
5. HBP, Bella and Draco are engaged. Dumbledore is still alive.  
6. Order of the Phoenix, Sirius doesn't die, the real Mad-eye dies instead.  
7. Order of the Phoenix and Deathly Hollows combination. Harry is still getting dreams. Voldemort is planning on controlling Hogwarts and the ministry. Dumbledore is still alive and is still in Voldy's way.

I hope that clears things up, and I know it is a little confusing, but I will post it on every chapter, should you ever get confused

* * *

Snape looked at me and Draco, "To test your loyalty to the Order."

* * *

I looked at him like he was Fluffy. "Your kiding, right? I am messing around with vampires for Dumbledore and you think I am two timing him!"

Snape raised an eyebrow to my word choice, but ignored it. "The entire Order is questioning your loyalty. You went to Voldemort with the vampires, tortured them, and then told them that you were on the Dark side, Bella. What is there that I don't know?"

I sighed, "The room was wired. The Dark Lord could hear everything I said in that room. If I said anything about Dumbledore, I would have been killed for treason! Tell him, Draco. That room is wired, and you know it!"

Draco nodded, "She's right, sir. The celler has a spell so that you can listen to every word said."

Alice gasped, "Even vampires?" Draco nodded.

"It adjusts so that it can hear anything, even the smallest fly breathe."

Alice gasped then hung her head, "This is so not good. I talked to the family about Draco and Bella's chat in his bedroom."

I gasped, "Alice! What did you say!?"

"I said that Bella was in the Order. She was good friends with Dumbledore."

I sighed, "That is what he is supposed to think. Voldemort already knows that I am in the Order and good friends with Dumbledore. He thinks that I am spying for him to learn about Dumbledore."

Snape looked skeptical. "Really?"

"Snape, you are there in the meetings. You know what I say. He believes me and I came up with this plan, didn't I?"

Snape nodded, "Well, I guess you did, but the rest of the Order will contact you. They need answers, Bella. They want to know what side you will be on. If there was a war, and there will be, what side would you be on?"

"The Death Eaters." I mumbled. Only the vampires heard me. Snape cleared his throat.

"What did you say?"

I sighed. I shot a look at Draco. He wasn't looking at me. "The Death Eaters."

"Then you are off your mission and officially out of the Order."

"Can I at least explain!?" I shouted. Snape glared at me and after a few minutes of me glaring back, he nodded.

"I choose the dark side because if they win or Harry dies or something, I will still have a place. If the dark side loses, I can try to gain your trust back somehow. I just know that if I fight on the dark side that I won't die either way. Listen, Severus, if I stay on the dark side, Lord Voldemort will think he knows where my loyalties lie. When the war is over, if the war is over, I can live back to how I am now. I don't want to fight against my family and those I love, but I can either choose between my mother and soon-to-be-in-laws, or I can choose my friends that I have known since I was eleven. I know this doesn't make sense to you, but in my mind, I know that I have to be on the dark side during this war. I still want to work for the Order, Severus, I can. He left me in charge of the Cullen's. I will be damned if I can't fulfill that, literally."

Snape looked taken aback. I never called him by his first name. Only rarely when I was angry. "I will speak to the Order."

"Bella. How are you?"

I laughed, "Besides the burning arm, torn alliance, and trying to keep this mission under control, I am just fine." I answered sarcastically. Esme looked at me astonished I spoke to her like that, "I'm sorry. I-" My arm started to burn. "Damn it!" I pulled up my sleeve and my mark was slithering. I looked at Draco then at Snape. "We need to go." Snape nodded and I ran to the door.

"What is that?" Carlisle asked, fascinated.

"The Dark Mark. Like I said, it marks your loyalties. If you bear one you are Voldemort's followers. When it burns, you are to report to him immediately. Snape, can you bring down the wards, at least in here. I don't think I will be able to make it to Hogsmead."

Snape nodded, did a silent spell, and motioned for us to go. "Bye, and don't go near the rest of the Cullen's." I apparated and was in the manor. I ran to the dining room and bowed as he looked at me.

"I am sorry, my Lord, Draco and I were caught up under Dumbledore and Filch. We went to Severus and he got us out. I believe Severus went to talk to Dumbledore about the Cullen's. Forgive me if I am mistaken."

Voldemort nodded and motioned for me to sit in my normal seat. Draco was a second behind, repeating what I said.

"We are called here today because we have a new prisoner." No one whispered like they would have in Hogwarts. "His name is Ollivander." I muffled a gasp. Mr. Olivander was my favorite old person, besides Dumbledore. He made me my wand and I would visit him every year. "Yes, some of you know him. He has information on what happened to the Elder Wand."

"My Lord, if I may ask, what is the Elder Wand?"

"That is not a question to be asked, Dolohov. You should read up on your folk-lore." He gestured toward mother and she apparated to Ollivander and back. I almost glanced at Draco uneasily. I looked at Ollivander and he looked at me, pleading me to save him. I averted my gaze and looked at my Dark Mark. He gasped.

"You are a Death Eater! I trusted you, Bella. I trusted you with my life."

I looked at him and glared. He shrunk back. "You don't speak to me that way, Mr. Ollivander."

Bellatrix chuckled. "Tut tut." She knocked her wand on his cheek with each word, then faced the Dark Lord.

"Bellatrix, hold him while I talk. Should he move, use the Crucio curse. Should he lie, use the curse. Should he not answer, use the curse." My mother nodded and looked at Ollivander, who was looking at me. "Do you know about the Elder Wand."

"It is a tale of fiction."

"Should it be real, where would I find it?"

"I have no clue. It changes as the person that previously owned it is defeated. That is the only way for it to work for its new owner."

"Do you have an idea as to who has it?"

Ollivander gulped and looked around the room. "I know that Grenorgovich had it last. I don't know who killed him to take the wand."

I knew. Dumbledore killed him. That means that Dumbledore has it.

"Lies!" Voldemort did the curse. Ollivander flinched and fell screaming. MY mother scrambled to hold him up. The Dark Lord let up the curse.

"I know that Dumbledore killed Grenotgovich. Dumbledore either has the Elder Wand or has ridden of it."

"You have to kill the master of the wand in order to obtain it?"

"Y-y-es-s." Ollivander stuttered, eying Voldemort's wand.

"Very well, you are no longer useful, unless you wish to share any information?"

"That is all I know. I swear, that is all."

I could tell he was lying, but Voldemort just saw the fear etched into his wrinkles.

"Very well, Avada Kedavra!" The green light hit Ollivander and he fell to the floor as my mother stepped out of the way.

I wanted to cry out, he was my friend and at his last minute, I made him seem like my enemy and he thought I hated him. There was no way to take it back, never. I couldn't and if I did, I wouldn't be able to. . .unless I could ask Hermione a favor.

* * *

Do you know where this is going????????? REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Alright, here is a break down by the years:

1. All events in the first dies.  
2. Azkaban, Sirius comes back and reunites with Harry.  
3. Lockheart, a combination of the Chamber of Secrets and Azkaban.  
4. Triwizard tournament, B/D start to go out.  
5. HBP, Bella and Draco are engaged. Dumbledore is still alive.  
6. Order of the Phoenix, Sirius doesn't die, the real Mad-eye dies instead.  
7. Order of the Phoenix and Deathly Hollows combination. Harry is still getting dreams. Voldemort is planning on controlling Hogwarts and the ministry. Dumbledore is still alive and is still in Voldy's way.

I hope that clears things up, and I know it is a little confusing, but I will post it on every chapter, should you ever get confused

* * *

I wanted to cry out, he was my friend and at his last minute, I made him seem like my enemy and he thought I hated him. There was no way to take it back, never. I couldn't and if I did, I wouldn't be able to. . .unless I could ask Hermione a favor.

* * *

When Ollivander was eaten by Nagini, - a sight we all had to see, even if I hated it - I went back to Hogwarts and reported to Dumbledore. He thanked me for the informatioin, and I told him that Voldemort was coming after him. Voldemort was going to kill him. Dumbledore assured me, his eyes crinkling as he smiled, and told me to go back to the dorm. I sighed and complied, meeting Alice.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I saw what happened to the old man."

I sighed, "I know. I saw it all happen too. Mr. Ollivander was a great man. He made my wand." I fingered my wand. "But I have to live on. He is just another death I was present for. If I dwell on all the deaths I have done or witnessed, I would be in the hospital."

Alice gasped, "That many!?" I nodded.

"There have been about a hundred deaths I have seen or comitted."

I got in my bed, not bothering with taking my clothes off. "I will get you out, Bella, I will."

I groaned, "Alice, I told you and Snape. I don't want out. I want to stay where I am. You will not do anything that would get me out."

Alice muttered something and I fell asleep.

The weeks passed after Ollivander's death. The Golden Trio was more wary about me and Draco than usual. They had been talked to by Dumbledore for sure. The three Cullen's pretended to be under the curse while the other four really were. Then, one night, Alice woke me up.

"Bella, Harry, Ron, and Hermione are leaving the school. Dumbledore just died and Death Eaters are going to take over the school. They left and are going to find horcruxes."

I gasped. "No, they will get themselves killed!" I realized what I was saying and looked at Alice. "He will find out, so I have to put this curse on you. If anyone else besides me does this curse on you, you resist with everything you have in you. You resist what your mind is telling you and lie. If someone asks you about me or Draco with the curse, you lie. You have to."

Alice nodded, "Do it, quickly. We have to tell Draco to get Carlisle under the spell."

I nodded and conjured my patronus. "Wake up Draco and tell him to meet me in the Common Room right away!" I told it. The disappeared through the door and I took Alice by the hand and ran her to the Common Room. It was midnight and everyone was still sleeping. Draco came down the stairs, seeing my frightened looked.

He ran down the last few steps and stopped in front of me. "Bella, what's wrong?"

"Dumbledore's dead. Death Eaters are taking over the school. The Trio left to find horcruxes."

Draco groaned. "I have to put the bloodsucker under my spell?"

I nodded, "We have to get Esme and go to Snape as well. Come, come."

I pointed my wand at Alice, "Imperio!" She dazed and followed us immediately. We ran to the teachers wing and McGonnagall was at the door, having heard what happened.

"Miss Lestrange, Mr. Malfoy, what are you doing here?"

"We have to talk to Professor Cullen and Dr. Cullen, Professor."

She knew what happened and what Voldemort wanted with the Cullen's. She ran inside and the Cullen's came out seconds later, just Carlisle and Esme."

I did the muffiliato spell so that just Draco, Minerva, Alice, Carlisle, Esme, and I were under it. "We have to get you two under the imperious curse. Dumbledore died and Snape is taking over the school, along with more Death Eaters. If they notice that you aren't under, they will torture me. You must resist whatever someone tell you. If they ask you to say something, I want you to lie. You have to resist the temptation of it. Only answer to Draco, Severus, or myself. You can't trust anyone, not even you, professor. I'm sorry, but for all I know from now on, you could be a Death eater in disguise."

McGonnagall nodded, "I understand. Severus is the one that killed Albus."

I gasped, "The Elder Wand! The Dark Lord is after the Elder wand and Dumbledore had it."

Alice spoke up, resisting the curse, "They had the death planned. Dumbledore told Snape to kill him. Draco did the disarming spell and Draco is the rightful owner. Snape killed Dumbledore and therefore the wand has no owner anymore. No one beat it, it was out smarted. No one can control it now, no one in the world, except for DUmbledore."

I looked at Draco, outraged. "You were there! You didn't tell me!"

"I couldn't. It was orders form Snape."

I groaned, "You have to have Carlisle under your spell. Carlisle, only resist the urge to speak something. You have to say a lie. Esme, I will have to control you until we get to Snape."

She nodded and Draco did the curse on Carlisle. I did the curse on Esme, keeping the curse with Alice in tact.

We all ran to Snape's office and I knocked. "Come in!" Snape said, obvious distress in his voice.

I opened the door and saw my mother and Dolohov in the room. MdGonnagall spoke up.

"Severus, these students wanted to see you. I hope that is all right?"

Snape nodded, motioning for us to come in. I looked at Snape and he closed the door with his wand, and did the spell to take over Esme with his wand. I sat down and Draco sat next to me.

"Hello, mother. Why are you here?"

"We are your new teachers. Dolohov and I. I will take over Dark Arts, that's the new name, and Dolohov is taking over Muggle studies, which will now be Pureblood studies." I grinned.

"Sounds wonderful, mother. I can't wait. No more defense, just plain dark arts."

I was literally jumping in my seat with excitement. Not so much for the class, but my mother was teaching.

"Where is Potter?" Dolohov asked. I looked at Alice and told her to speak, but leave out the horcrux part.

"Alice has visions of the future and this is what she saw."

Alice started to speak, "Potter, Granger, and the Weasley, I think it was Ron, left when Potter saw Dumbledore get killed. I don't know where they went, but I saw them leave school grounds."

Bellatrix looked at me. "They left?"

I shrugged, "I went to bed, giving her the instruction to wake me up if she sees anything related to magic, and she woke me up at about midnight with this bit of news."

Bellatrix nodded and looked back at Snape. "Where is our rooms?"

Snape smiled a fake smile and motioned for Dolohov and my mum to follow him, leaving Esme with me.

* * *

REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

Alright, here is a break down by the years:

1. All events in the first dies.  
2. Azkaban, Sirius comes back and reunites with Harry.  
3. Lockheart, a combination of the Chamber of Secrets and Azkaban.  
4. Triwizard tournament, B/D start to go out.  
5. HBP, Bella and Draco are engaged. Dumbledore is still alive.  
6. Order of the Phoenix, Sirius doesn't die, the real Mad-eye dies instead.  
7. Order of the Phoenix and Deathly Hollows combination. Harry is still getting dreams. Voldemort is planning on controlling Hogwarts and the ministry. Dumbledore is still alive and is still in Voldy's way.

I hope that clears things up, and I know it is a little confusing, but I will post it on every chapter, should you ever get confused

* * *

I Bellatrix nodded and looked back at Snape. "Where is our rooms?"

Snape smiled a fake smile and motioned for Dolohov and my mum to follow him, leaving Esme with me.

* * *

I looked at Esme, releasing her from the curse. "I'm sorry, Esme." I whispered. I knew she heard me.

Alice gasped. "They are going to get Edward, Emmett, and Jasper to go after Harry. They are trying to kill them."

I groaned. "Shit, shit, shit! Why does this always happen to me! The war is going to start soon. When it does, you have to run. I can take care of myself, you just take Carlisle and you run. You can't go to Denali. The Dark Lord is going up there. You have to just hide. The middle of the desert, somewhere!"

They shook their heads. "We can't leave you." I sighed. I looked at Draco, and he stopped the curse on Carlisle.

"You have to leave. As soon as they take over the school, they are going to take over the Ministry. Once the Ministry's gone, you won't have any safe place here. You have to trust me on this. Hide somewhere that you know is safe. Live in the bottom of the ocean or something. You just have to get away."

They shook their heads. "No. We stay together."

I nodded. "Then you have to fight with Dumbledore. You have to protect Harry, Hermione, the Weasley's, and the rest of the Order as best you can."

"Bella, you are going to have to fight with us."

I looked at the ground. Alice spoke for me. "She can't. She physically can't. If she does and her side wins, she is dead. If she fights with them and her side wins, she lives. If she fights with them and our side wins, she lives. The only way is for her to stay on their side, I saw it."

Esme started to sob. "I can't lose my daughter. I can't lose her." I knelt down in front of Esme.

"Esme, the only way for me to stay with you is for you to give me up. You have to." She nodded. "I will always be with you, no matter what happens, but remember what I told you. Don't do what your supposed to unless it's actions that would get them suspicious of you and me."

They all nodded and I placed the Esme and Alice under the curse while Draco, who was still silent, put Carlisle back under. I pecked Draco on the lips before I walked to the Great Hall where the meetings should take place, once the Dark Lord took over the school.

Once I opened the mahogany doors, I saw McGonnagall directing the students from the haphazard around school.

"Students, please sit with your houses!" The Slytherin's were all sitting nicely and watching the students gather around the Gryffindor table, trying to find out where Harry and the gang were. All eyes fell on me and Draco as we entered. Carlisle and Esme ran to the front of the crowd, under Draco and my's command, and then we sat at the Slytherin table, smiling confidently. Alice took her usual seat next to me.

"Word has it that Potter and his friends left." Crabbe whispered. I frowned and looked at him.

"What? That can't be right?"

"As soon as Dumbledore died, Potter took his friends and ran."

I laughed, "And let me guess, he left some people behind?"

Goyle laughed, "That's exactly what. They left the Weasley girl and Longbottom."

I smiled, though inside I was panicking. "Well, they should love the new school then."

"Why's that?" Crabbe asked.

"Just wait and see."

My mother, Dolohov, Alecto Carrows - a female Death Eater - and Greyback strode through the doors, Snape leading them. A few people gasped. Some screamed. The teachers fell silent and walked back to their chairs. All the students were in their house seats as soon as they walked in.

"I see what you mean." Crabbe and Goyle said at the same time. Snape walked to the front of the school and spoke clearly for everyone to hear.

"Students. You are now under the Dark Lord's rule. In this school, you will follow all orders given by the Death Eaters. Should any of you act out or resist, you shall be punished. I will take care of punishments."

"BUT!" My mother interrupted. I laughed, and a few heads turned.

"Sorry!" I said.

"You can go a little overboard, Bellatrix. Now, all students should be in bed by five, escorted to meals and back by teachers and prefects, and are not to start any secret organizations, the DA for example. No resistance is to be tolerated."

Greyback was looking at all the students hungrily. A few flinched at his gaze. When his eyes met mine, I frowned and shook my head, disapproving. He scowled and looked at the floor. All eyes turned toward me, I smiled a little and waved. My mother laughed.

"That's my girl!"

I rolled my eyes.

"As I was saying, all students that act out will be punished. None of your previous teachers will handle discipline or they will be punished. All previous teachers will have an assigned person to watch their classes while they teach. They will be notified at the end of the morning."

I smiled, waiting for him to continue. Instead, Alecto took over.

"I will be observing Ancient Runes classes, Dolohov will be observing Divination, and Greyback will be observing care of magical creatures." She snickered. Fenrir growled and pointed his wand at her.

"Take that back."

She laughed, "Not in my life, Fenny. Now, as I was saying-"

"Crucio!" Fenrir shouted. Alecto fell to the ground, in pain, but not screaming. She was too used to the curse to scream. A few teachers gasped, all the students in other houses, as well as a few people from Slytherin, screamed and had horified faces. The torture continued for ten minutes.

"Grayback, stop! I think you taught them all a lesson!" I shouted, standing up. A hundred heads turned toward me.

Snape beckoned me up. I sighed, throwing a quick glance at Alice and Draco before walking up.

"Yes, Severus?" I asked.

He scowled. Grayback stopped the curse and growled at me. Alecto smiled at me, in thanks for saving her from the pain, she was one of the few I trusted my life with, and she was not totally on the bad side.

"Why don't you tell this group what happens when they defy our orders?"

I smiled, "My pleasure." I spun around and faced the people and keeping an eye on the teachers. I started to pace in front of them. "No student is to disobey, and I should know what happens if you disobey a direct order. If you so much as look at one of us the wrong way, you may end up like Alecto. Should you try to kill us. . . " I looked at my mother and winked, "We may feed you to the vampires." A few people gasped, many scooted back when I walked by. I walked straight up to the Gryffindor table. "Those that try to kill us, you will have me to answer to, as well as my mother, should it become personal." The first years gulped and clutched their wands, I smirked and walked over to the Ravenclaw table. "Should you use magic on any of us, I will make sure that you are brought to justice, that is my specialty." Just then, some seventh year tried to do a curse on me, I mentally did the protego charm and it was sent back to him, knocking him out of his seat. I walked up to him, seeing that he was Seamus Finnigan, I frowned a little.

"Finnigan. How nice of you to try to curse me. What was the curse?" He didn't answer. "Speak!"

"The b-bod-dy b-bind-d cur-rs-se," He stuttered. I smirked.

"Beautiful charm, isn't it? Let's see what you look like in it, shall we?" The Slytherin's laughed at my antics. "Petrificus Totalus!" He froze and his legs and arms snapped to his body. "Let that be a lesson to you all! Should you try to do it in private, we will find out."

"Since when were you a Death Eater, Bella!" A Ravenclaw boy shouted. I spun around, rolling up my sleeves.

I laughed, "Since I was born, boy, since I was born."

My mother laughed, "Beautiful, darling! Beautiful!" I smiled, walking back up to her. I gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks. Severus, can I go back to my seat now?"

He nodded. "Let me undo Mr. Longbottom so no other injuries are induced." I nodded, feeling sorry I attacked Neville like that. As I walked back to my table, I was halfway in the aisle between Ravenclaw and Slytherin when someone touched my butt. I spun around and pointed it at a fifth year in Slytherrin.

"Don't touch me again, Tucker." I growled. I would have given Grayback a run for his money with that growl.

He smirked. "Not in my life, Bella."

I laughed, "That can be easily arranged, Tucker."

He gulped and turned back around. I continued my walk and sat down, listening to the rest of the speeches they gave. Eventually, they dismissed us but I remained behind. Learning about what we had to do.

"Bella, you and Draco are going to be observing." My mother said. I nodded.

"Which classes?"

She smiled, "You have Arithmacy, Draco has the hospital. You will keep your assignments with you at all times."

I nodded, "So Alice will stay with me whereever I go and if I go somewhere with out her-"

"I will have to punish you."

I nodded, smiling. "You won't have to do that."

"I better not. No Lestrange has defied an order."

Alecto came over, giving me a hug. "Thanks, I about lost it."

I smiled, "Any time. He was going a little overboard. Ten minutes? That was a little too long."

She nodded, glaring at Grayback. "He will pay."

I laughed, "You show him what girl power is all about."

She rolled her eyes. "Buttercup, girl power is what makes this world so beautiful, if you exclude the Dark Lord of course."

I sighed, "Of course."

* * *

REview!


	9. Chapter 9

Alright, here is a break down by the years:

1. All events in the first dies.  
2. Azkaban, Sirius comes back and reunites with Harry.  
3. Lockheart, a combination of the Chamber of Secrets and Azkaban.  
4. Triwizard tournament, B/D start to go out.  
5. HBP, Bella and Draco are engaged. Dumbledore is still alive.  
6. Order of the Phoenix, Sirius doesn't die, the real Mad-eye dies instead.  
7. Order of the Phoenix and Deathly Hollows combination. Harry is still getting dreams. Voldemort is planning on controlling Hogwarts and the ministry. Dumbledore is still alive and is still in Voldy's way.

I hope that clears things up, and I know it is a little confusing, but I will post it on every chapter, should you ever get confused

* * *

She rolled her eyes. "Buttercup, girl power is what makes this world so beautiful, if you exclude the Dark Lord of course."

I sighed, "Of course."

* * *

The next few days, people were asking me questions about my power. I wore gowns that my mother had brought from my room instead of the school robes. Sitting through Arithmacy classes with Alice wasn't so bad. My short sleeves showed off my mark to everyone. I recieved a letter from an owl one morning.

Dear Bella,

I hope that the new school is going fine. Ginny has told us that you did a curse on Neville in front of everyone because of what Seamus did. I wouldn't expect that of you. Please remember who you are. We have three of the seven done, including the two that were already done. I am missing my necklace, I know it's fake, but I still care about it. We should get them caught in no time.

Hope you are well,

Rarie Wetter

They had three horcruxes down. Four more left, and I knew that Harry was one, as well as the snake. I burnt the letter and wrote a quick reply.

Dear Rarie Wetter,

POTTER is one of the ones that's left. I can't believe my mother is teaching, she is great! I am in charge of watching arithmacy, but most of the time, I draw SNAKES on my notebook because NAGINI, bless her, tried to eat me once, and ever since then, I had had a fascination to HER.

Bella

Hopefully Hermione would take the hint that they were horcruxes. God, this so wasn't helping. I sent it with my owl and wrote on the front not to reply.

By the end of the year, I haven't received any letters from them. I hoped they were safe, and then, on the last day of May, Alice had the vision.

I grabbed Alice's shoulder on the way to class when she gasped. Her visions broke her from my spell

"What do you see?"

"Harry is going to come to the school. They found the rest of them. They are all gone. They are coming and starting the war."

"What did they find?"

"Horcruxes. They are talking about horcruxes."

"When?"

"Two days time."

I nodded, "We have to tell mother and Snape."

"Snape first." Alice said. I nodded, placing her back under. I ran to Snape's classroom and knocked.

"Come in!"

I opened the door and beckoned for him to come out. He knew something was up.

"What?" He asked once the door closed.

"Potter is coming in two days. They found all the others and are coming back as soon as possible."

He gasped. "So soon?"

I nodded. "We have to hurry, I have to tell mother, and we have to get ready for the war. Alice says that the war is starting then."

He nodded. "Go and tell them, I will tell the rest of the teachers."

I nodded, running off. Getting to Dark Arts wasn't difficult, but I almost forgot the way, not having to go there for so long. When I finally did reach it, I knocked three times, our signature knock for trouble.

"Bella, come in!" My mother yelled. I opened the door and ran to her. She bent down so I could whisper in her ear.

"Potter is coming back, the war is going to start here, two days time."

My mother stood straight very quickly. She looked at me and whispered in my ear.

"The vampire saw him coming?" I nodded, "Tell Alecto and the rest of the Death Eaters. Snape has been notified?"

I nodded, "He said to tell you. He is telling all the teachers."

She nodded, leaning back. "We need to prepare, the Quidditch Pitch tonight, nine."

I smiled, I said in a normal voice "As you wish, mother. Shall I go to the Dark Lord and tell him?"

She nodded. "Yes, it would be wise to not keep secrets."

I nodded, "Goodbye, Mother."

I ran out of the class and heard the whispers. When I reached the front doors, Draco was there with Carlisle, Esme, and Alice. They were going to have to go, but with the children.

"You guys, I have to tell the Dark Lord. You are going to stay here until the teachers can get the children out. You are going to take them and get them somewhere safe. Once their out you run. Leave everyone else behind, no matter what. They will be fine, but if you want to stay, avoid the orange spells, those are fire. Green light will knock you out, so avoid those. You are to fight on the light side because if you were in my side, the light side will not exist. I know that the Dark Lord is going to use the other vampires to eat anyone they can get near enough to. So, try to keep Edward, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie under control."

Esme looked like she was going to cry. I hugged them all once more and gave Draco a long kiss. "In case I don't make it through the war and we never see each other before then, I love you Draco. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me." He kissed me again.

"You are going to make it, even if it kills me, you are going to live. Snape says the Order has instructions to not kill you or me, nor Alecto. Alecto has been trying to come to the Order for some time, she told me, but she is too afraid to be killed. Anyone else is fair game to them, so protect those you love as well as play fight."

I smiled, kissing him again, "I love you, Draco. I will always love you, no matter what. When this war is over, I will see you again, I promise."

He smiled, "I promise as well. Goodbye, love."

I smiled, "Goodbye." I turned toward the Cullen's. "Goodbye, and keep safe. Alice, you know what to do."

She nodded, "You will make it to the war, but then it gets all fuzzy. To many decisions haven't been made."

I nodded, "Make sure you stay safe for me, all of you." I kissed them all on the cheek before summoning my broom. "Accio broom!"

My broom flew out of no where and I sat on it before it could even stop. I shot off into the sky and landed minutes later in Hogsmead. I took a deep breath and apparated, leaving my broom in an alley. I opened my eyes to the Malfoy Manor.

Running through the place I called home, I found the Dark Lord in the library, reading. I knocked lightly and he looked up.

"Bella, how nice to see you again. Why are you here, shouldn't you be in school."

"My Lord, Potter is coming back with the rest of his friends. My vampire said that in two days the war will start. I have told Severus and my mother, then I came here as fast as I could."

I bowed, and then looked up to see his angry face. "They are coming back!" I nodded.

"My Lord, I just found out ten minutes ago."

"Why were they gone?"

I looked into his eyes, "My Lord, there are rumors, between the teachers. They say Potter is looking for horcruxes."

The Dark Lord gasped. "That can't be. All of mine are placed in secret locations that nobody, not even my followers know. The only ones that did know were ones that helped me, but they died in the process."

I gulped, "My Lord, how would they have known where they were then, if they were to find any?"

"You future-seeing vampire, she saw them find them?"

I shook my head, " She said, exactly, 'Harry is going to come to the school. They found the rest of them. They are all gone. They are coming to start the war.' I then asked her what they found and she said, 'Horcruxes. They are talking about finding horcruxes.' My Lord, she didn't tell me otherwise before hand. I had no clue they were looking. She also said two days time."

The Dark Lord's expression softened when he took my lie for the truth. "Very well, let the teachers do as they need. Death Eaters are going to fight. I will come there as soon as possible. Tell Severus that he is to let the teachers do things as they please with the students."

I nodded, "Thank you, My Lord. I shall tell him as soon as I get back."

He nodded, "Go."

I bowed and apparated right there, thinking of the alley where I left my broom. I reappeared and grabbed my broom, zooming off. I watched the water just inches underneath my broom. Then, just as suddenly, I was back on school grounds. I took off for the Enterance Hall doors, and saw that all of the teachers had the students in the Great Hall. McGonnagall was addressing them all, the Death Eaters watching carefully. I entered and ran up to the circle of Death Eaters.

"The Dark Lord says to let the teachers do as they please to the students. Death Eaters are going to fight, there is no option. He is coming here when he sees fit." My mother embraced me.

"Thank goodness your back. I was so worried. I thought that you might never come back."

I laughed, pulling out of her embrace. "Does a Lestrange ever back down from a fight?"

She smiled. "Never."

I laughed and joined Draco.

McGonnagall resumed talking again after Snape told her to do what she wished with the students.

"All students are being sent out of school grounds. I will make sure you are safe. All Slytherin's, you are to leave, no exceptions." I smiled, Draco and I had to stay, we were Death Eaters. Slytherin's broke out in cries of fury. Many looked relieved. "All students in Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff that are of age and wish to fight are to stay here." Just as she said that, the Order walked in. The Death Eaters raised their wands instantly. I saw Lupin and Tonks. They just had a baby, and they needed to live. I turned to Alice.

"Lupin and Tonks just had a baby."

She nodded. I put the muffiliato spell around only me and her. "I will protect them." I looked at Fred and George, Molly and Arthur.

"Have Esme protect Fred and George. Molly and Arthur get Carlisle. They are like family to me and I can't stand to see them hurt."

Alice smiled. "Yes, they have already chosen who they are fighting with, and they told me to tell you that they are fighting with the order, along with me. They have chosen exactly who you wanted them to have. I will tell you, the rest of my family will be released from the curse as soon as the war starts. Edward will protect you and Jasper will listen to whatever you tell him to do. So, tell him to watch Draco. Alecto is under the Order's protection, so I will tell Emmett to take her to safety."

"Alice, who wins?"

"The Order, for sure. They outnumber the Death Eaters. All of the seventh year men will stay, a lot of girls but not all of them. You will live, as will Draco and Alecto. Trust me, you will be fine."

I nodded, "What about Harry. Is he going to live?"

She had a frown on her face. "I can't see. Hermoine and Ron will live."

I nodded, "What about the Weasley's?"

"I can't see. They will be in the middle of the fight, so I don't know."

I nodded. "Just do what I told you. As soon as I start fighting, you go and do as I say."

She nodded, I undid the spell and looked at the Order members.

"Take the children: all Slytherin's and any under age student in the other houses. Of age students in those other houses are allowed to stay and fight."

Moody was missing, as was Mudungus. Lupin nodded. "Yes, that is wise," he walked over to the Gryffindor house. "Come with me, all underage and students that aren't fighting. NOW!" They all rose immediately and followed him out the doors. They were taking them to the trains, to Kings Cross Station. They were going to bind the place. No one was going to be allowed in except for Order members. It was ingenious. Molly and Tonks took the other houses. Arthur and McGonnagall led the Slytherin's to the carriages. I grabbed Draco, along with my assignment, and walked to the Death Eaters. The Order members noticed this and Arthur shot me a look that said, 'you know what we were told. You are safe.' I nodded.

"The Dark Lord will arrive tomorrow." Alice said. The Death Eaters heads snapped to her. I nodded.

"We will be ready by then." I said. My mother smiled and put her hand on my shoulder. I saw Arthur and the twins from from the corner of my eye. I looked to the ground, ashamed that they had to see me like this. Ashamed that I was on the Dark side and many would die thinking I was loyal to that side. I took a deep breath and forced a smile. The Weasley's knew it was fake. I did spend my nights at their house, before my mother and father escaped. I remembered sneaking out of the Manor and flying to the Weasley's.

The Weasley twins looked like they were going to come and comfort me. I quickly turned around. "The Dark Lord has advised me to tell you that we should start training, harder than we ever could." I saw Alecto look over my shoulder at the Weasley's. Her expression changed to one of relief. Then, I heard the twins voice ring out.

"All people fighting for the Order-"

"Follow us!"

I held in my smile. I looked behind me and saw that the Cullen children were no where to be found.

"Where are the rest of the vampire?" I asked, spinning around.

Everyone looked around, not knowing. My mother yelled. "THEY ESCAPED!"

They started to frantically look around and I saw that Alice, Esme, and Carlisle were walking out with Fred and George. The rest of the Cullen's in front of them. I growled. They lied to me. I told Alice everything, and she lied. Hopefully, she wasn't lying about who was going to win and if they were protecting who. I sighed, this was going to be so confusing.

* * *

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Alright, here is a break down by the years:

1. All events in the first dies.  
2. Azkaban, Sirius comes back and reunites with Harry.  
3. Lockheart, a combination of the Chamber of Secrets and Azkaban.  
4. Triwizard tournament, B/D start to go out.  
5. HBP, Bella and Draco are engaged. Dumbledore is still alive.  
6. Order of the Phoenix, Sirius doesn't die, the real Mad-eye dies instead.  
7. Order of the Phoenix and Deathly Hollows combination. Harry is still getting dreams. Voldemort is planning on controlling Hogwarts and the ministry. Dumbledore is still alive and is still in Voldy's way.

I hope that clears things up, and I know it is a little confusing, but I will post it on every chapter, should you ever get confused

* * *

They started to frantically look around and I saw that Alice, Esme, and Carlisle were walking out with Fred and George. The rest of the Cullen's in front of them. I growled. They lied to me. I told Alice everything, and she lied. Hopefully, she wasn't lying about who was going to win and if they were protecting who. I sighed, this was going to be so confusing.

* * *

The next day, Voldemort came. We started to learn extra spells and perfect our abilities. The next morning, I dressed in black jeans and a black tank top. I needed to be able to move quickly. I put my hair in a pony tail and clipped my bangs up. I walked over to Alecto and my mother.

"This is going to be tough, so we need to dress so that we can dodge and run quickly." Alecto tapped her clothes and they ended up the same as me. My mother frowned.

"Girls should express their beauty by wearing skirts and dresses."

I frowned. "Mother, don't you wish to live through this?"

"I will do what the Dark Lord bades me to do."

"Wouldn't you want to survive, for me? Or father?"

She seemed hesitant, "Of course I do, but-"

"Then you will need to dress like this." I motioned toward me and Alecto. My mother groaned and tapped her clothes. They changed into what I was wearing and she put her hair up. Alecto did the same.

"Now, let's go. We need to get ready."

They nodded and we left, wands clutched in our hands. The Great Hall was full of members of the Order all to the left, near the Gryffindor table, and students. I saw Sirius and smiled. He smiled back. It was a close call at the Ministry battle. If mother killed him, I would have left the Dark Lord for good. Mad-Eye accidentally ran past him and the spell knocked Moody into the veil.

I sat next to my mother and Draco while we waited for instructions. The Cullen's ran in and most went toward the Order. I frowned as Edward came to me.

"Bella, I love you."

I laughed, "Well, I don't love you. I never have. I have loved Draco for five years."

Edward moved his gaze to Draco and growled. "I will kill you for taking away MY Bella!"

Draco laughed, "YOUR Bella? She has been with me longer than she's known her mother."

Edward flicked his gaze to my mother, who was smiling as she listened in. "And my daughter loves Draco, as Draco loves Bella."

I nodded, "So you can either give up or just leave me alone."

"Never."

I sighed, looking at the Order members run out. "We have to take positions, Draco, if I don't make it, I love you, with all my heart."

I kissed Draco on the cheek and he cupped my face. "We will both make it. I love you too, Bella, more than I thought I could love anyone."

I smiled, kissed him one more time before the Dark Lord started to pace in front of us. We all stood and bowed. Edward stood on the other side of my mother.

"Everyone of you is to perform at your very best. If you die, you didn't perform you best. Should you live, you have succeeded and will be rewarded when we win this war. Anyone not fighting will die in my hands. Use any spell you want, I have no limits today. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, My Lord!" We all said. He walked off with Narcissa and a few of the other Death Eater wives. I hoped they were safe. No one in the Order was going to harm Cissa either, that was a direct order from Dumbledore.

We all ran off and I hadn't seen Harry or anyone else since they left. God, Alice better be right about them. I was at the seventh floor hall, in front of the room of requirements, when people started to come out of it.

They saw me and pointed their wands. I held up my arms. "Listen to me! I am not going to fight you."

They didn't lower them. I saw Luna and Neville among them. They were the only ones that lowered their wands.

"Luna, Neville! What are you doing? Hold your ground!" Seamus hissed. Their wands stay put. Seamus did a spell on me.

"Protego!"

"Petrificus Totalus!" Dean shouted. I dodged.

"Sectumsempra!" I shouted. He fell to the ground, bleeding slowly. I gave a muffled cry. "Oh my God! I so didn't mean that! What was the counter spell?"

Luna took over. "I know it! Go, I can take care of him."

Luna knelt over and waved her wand over the cuts. The blood slowly traveled back to him and after a while, he sat up, glaring at me.

"Flipendo!" Neville shouted. I was propelled backwards until I hit the wall. I growled, getting up.

"Crucio!" I shouted. The spell hit Seamus and he fell, screaming in pain. "I said I wasn't going to hurt you guys, but if you fight me, I fight back. I am no weakling. Luna, I won't hurt you. Please, go back to the room and don't leave. I don't want to hurt any of you, unless you force me." I let the curse for Seamus stop and he pointed his wand at me.

"Expelliarmus!" I shouted. His wand flew to the ground.

Dean pointed his wand at me. "Please don't make me do this, Bella."

I shook my head, "I can't quit or he'll kill me, Dean, you know that."

"Reducto!"

"Protego!" The spell bounced back and hit him. He flew back like I did. Luna shook her head and leaned against the wall.

"Luna, go please. Neville, you too."

They shook their heads, "I can't Bella. I can't just step aside and let you escape."

I laughed at the ironics of it. "Neville, I am not escaping, you know this."

He didn't move. "Petrificus Totalus!" I cried. His legs and arms snapped together and he fell to the ground. I ran off and ended up in the third floor corridor. Alecto was there, standing amongst the statues. I ran over to her.

"Alecto, it's me, Bella." I said when she pointed her wand at me. She lowered it immediately and beckoned me over. I ran over and posed amongst the statues.

"HAve you fought yet?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"No, have you?"

"Yes, a group of friends."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I gave them a chance to run and hide but they fought. I nearly killed one."

She gasped. "You nearly killed one?"

"I did the sectumsempra curse without thinking. Thankfully, the girl knew the counter curse and fixed it. They still fought."

"I am going to stay here and guard it all. If anyone comes, we stay quiet and they will pass. It's the chicken route, yes, but the Order is sometimes occupied and forget their orders."

I nodded, "I know what you mean. Send your patronus should you get in a fight. I will come immediately. I have to find Draco and see if he's alright."

She nodded and I ran off. "Take care, Alecto."

"You too, Bella."

I ran off and wished I had Harry's map to find people. I ran into my mother and then found Draco, in the astronomy tower. I smiled as I came toward him.

"Bella, go. This is a trap!" Draco whispered. I looked around and saw a flash of red hair. My thoughts instantly jumped to the Weasley's.

"Draco, the Weasley's won't hurt us."

HE shook his head. "It's a vampire."

I froze. Red hair. Vampire. Victoria.

"Victoria!" I gasped.

Victoria came out of the shadows and smiled cruely. "We meet again Bella. How nice of you to just come by. I you aren't Edward's little pet anymore."

"I never was his pet, Victoria. He loves me but I never loved him. If you want revenge for James, take it out on him. I'm not even Isabella Swan. She doesn't even exist."

Victoria stopped where she was walking. "What?"

"I am the strongest witch of my age. If your kind hurts me, the Volturi hurt you."

She didn't move. "How-?"

"Do I know all of this? Simple, I learned all about vampires and their leaders in school. You can't touch us. There was a treaty made with Aro and Nicholas Flammel. If you so much as kill me, you are ashes. James would have been dead anyway. He broke my leg, ribs, and bit me. That is forbidden. Touch me and you ARE dead."

She smiled a vicious smile. "I can get my revenge, even if it kills me. I loved James and Edward killed him. I can kill you, since you love Edward."

"Weren't you listening? I don't love Edward. I never have. I have always loved Draco."

Her smile faltered. "Why must you always make things difficult?"

"You take one step forward and I light you on fire."

"I'd like to see you try."

"Incendio!" I shouted, the pilar next to her lit up in flames. She jumped and ran to the side.

Panic was clear in her eyes. "I wasn't going to."

I shrugged. "Leave and never come back. OR you could help me. Protect me and my family."

Her gaze flickered to Draco and back to me. "Who?"

"If you stay, you protect people on my side. You can only protect Draco, my mom - who looks just like me - and Alecto, who is in the third floor corridor."

"I'll chose Draco." She ran up to him and sniffed him. "He smells good."

"You can't eat him. Thank you, and if anyone with red hair comes after you, tell them that you are working for me."

She nodded, "Don't kill the red heads?"

I nodded, "None of the people that are fighting against you, you can't kill anyone. If any of the Cullen's come after you, tell them you work for me. After this is all over, I will do whatever I can for you, I promise."

She nodded. "As long as I can get to the mind-reader, I'll do anything."

I smiled grateful, "Consider him yours. Thank you so much for this."

She smiled, "It's nothing. No killing of the magical creatures."

I nodded, "Nada. And resist the smell of blood as well as you can. It is going to be around you a lot."

"I fed before I came."

"Why did you come?"

"I was tracking you and I heard the Cullen's talk about you being here a few days ago. I followed and snuck around here."

I smiled, "And I am forever in your debt for this. I have to go."

Draco kissed me on the cheek. "Stay safe. Stay near the Weasels if you have to."

I laughed, "They are your friends too. Bye, you two."

"Bye!" They said at the same time. I ran down the steps and nearly fell on Snape.

"Snape, what are you doing here?"

"Trying to find you. Potter just got back and they are waiting for you."

I nodded, "Where?"

"The room of Requirements. Think 'A safe place where no Death Eaters can find me.'"

"Thank you so much, Snape."

He nodded and I ran toward the room of requirements. When I paced in front of the door, I thought what Snape said. I need a safe place where no Death Eaters can find me! I need a safe place-

The doors appeared and I ran in, my wand in hand. Everyone in there spun around and pointed their wands at me. I saw Harry at the back.

"Harry!" I shouted. He spun around and looked shocked I was here.

"Bella?"

"The Dark Lord, he's in the Forbidden Forest. He took the wives, I am telling you this Harry, because I know that your a horcrux as well. Don't you know that? I sent it to you. That day he killed Evans and Potter, part of him went into you. I can be killed for telling you this. Please, believe me. I have to do this or else I will die for the wrong reasons."

I looked around and saw that Hermione and Ron were gone. All the wands were still pointing at me, even Luna's. Shit, I really messed this one up.

"Bella, you aren't going to die. The Order can't kill you. It's against Dumbledore's will. He wrote it in there that should there be a war, Alecto, Malfoy, you, and Narcissa aren't to be harmed."

I shook my head. "My Lord said that should anyone betray him, they would be killed at his hands. I have been betraying him since I became a Death Eater, you know that. I am as good as dead in his eyes. Once he finds this out, Harry, I am dead!"

I ran out of the room before he could do anything. I ran until I reached the first floor. Tears were starting to fall. I nearly ran into Tonks.

She pointed her wand at me. "Bella, Bella, Bella. What am I going to do with you?" She winked.

"Um, not kill me?"

She laughed a little. "No, but we have to fight, and you know that."

I nodded, "Where is Esme? She is to protect you and Lupin?"

She looked around and Esme came running in. "Lupin killed his Death Eater."

I gulped. "Who was it?"

"Dolohov."

I sighed, "Thank god!" A thought struck me, "Esme, please, break my leg. If you break my leg I can't fight anyone."

She shook her head. "I can't do that to you. It's against the treaty."

"Listen to me, Esme. I am letting you break my leg. DO IT! Victoria is helping me, so don't hurt her, and she won't break my leg because of the treaty. Break my leg, Esme!" She shook her head. "Tonks, break it."

She seemed hesitant and then pointed her wand at me. "Eruptio." I felt a sickening crack and I fell to my knees.

"This actually isn't that bad. Much better than when I am totured."

Tonks gave me an apologetic smile and ran off. Esme gasped and started to cry. "I am going to get Carlisle. He will fix you."

I shook my head. "NO! He needs to protect the Weasley's. Let me be, I can take care of myself, please."

She nodded, running off after Tonks. I crawled to the wall and rested my leg straight. "Ferula." Bandages wrapped around my leg. Just then, Emmett came by. "Emmett!" I whispered. He stopped right in front of me.

"Bella? Are you okay?"

I nodded, "Yes, I'm fine. I did this on purpose. Can you do me a favor, please?"

"Anything for my little sister."

I chuckled a little under the pain. "Protect Sirius Black. Please. He is my Uncle. Protect him."

"We have to get you to the hospital wing."

I shook my had. "Pomphrey will fix it in seconds. I will stay here and wait for someone on my side. Just protect him and I'm sorry for what I did in the past. The torture and the kidnappings and the lying-"

"Bella, I don't care. Just please, get some help for your leg."

"It's fine. I can hardly feel it. It's nothing compared to the Torture, you know what it's like. Just, don't kill Victoria. She is working for me."

"Victoria is here?"

I nodded, "She is protecting Draco. I trust her. She is scared to death. She won't hurt anyone because of the treaty. She forgot about the whole James thing because he would have been dead anyway."

Emmett nodded, "At least let me take you to the Great Hall. That's where everyone goes for Medical stuff. Carlisle is there with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley."

"They were harmed!"

He shook his head. "No, they are fixing up the students that were hit."

I sighed, "I can't believe this is happening in my home!"

He picked me up and ran to the Great Hall. "Set me down. I can make it in. Go!"

He set me down and I wobbled into the Great Hall, blood flowing and flesh tearing as I walked in. Carlisle ran to me immediately.

"What happened?"

"I broke my leg, on purpose. It's fine. I can make it to the bed."

Carlisle shook his head, wrapped his arm around my shoulders and carried me to an empty bed. "Who's dead?"

"A few students and a few Death Eaters."

"Who?" He started to splint my leg, wrapping bandages around straight wood pieces.

"Dolohov, Grayback, and Rodolphus. Lucius is unconcious."

I nearly sprung up. "Lucius Malfoy? No! Who did it to him?"

Carlisle shrugged. "Rosalie found him and brought him in."

I looked over the sea of people and found Lucius, barely breathing, laying there. A few tears sprung up in my eyes. I wiped them away before they could fall.

"He's family?"

"My soon-to-be father-in-law."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

I shook my head. "I knew it was going to happen. Someone close to me is going to die, I can feel it."

Just then, Alice came in carrying a body. I couldn't look at it, but something told me I should. I couldn't tell if it was dead or alive, but it wasn't moving. I recognized it immediately.

"MOTHER!" I yelled. I shot up before Carlisle could stop me and ran to Alice, ignoring the pain. "Where did you find her? Is she dead? Oh, please, she can't be dead!"

"She's unconscious. Alive but barely. She needs immediate medical care."

"Let her take my bed. I can't fight anyway. I would die as soon as I stepped out of there."

Alice ran to the bed I once had and set my mother on it. Molly flew over to us. She waved her wand over her and discovered the spell used.

"She's been hit with three stupify spells at the same time."

I gasped. "You can fix it, right?"

Molly seemed to just notice me because she jumped at the sound of my voice. "Yes, but she will still remain unconscious for a while. Ennervate!"

My mother stirred a little but was still. I could see her breathing better and her flush appeared back in her cheeks. I prayed to god she would live.

"Alecto! I haven't seen her patronus. Is she alright?"

Alice looked into the future. She came back with a grimmace. "She is fighting Fred and George."

i stood up. "I need to help her. I told her I would be there."

I started to walk away but Alice pulled me down on the bed next to my mother. "I'll go. Fred and George don't know of the will orders."

Before I could object, she ran off. I pulled my good leg to my chest and hugged it there. This war was going to last forever.

* * *

REVIEW!!!!!!!!


	11. Chapter 11

Alright, here is a break down by the years:

1. All events in the first dies.  
2. Azkaban, Sirius comes back and reunites with Harry.  
3. Lockheart, a combination of the Chamber of Secrets and Azkaban.  
4. Triwizard tournament, B/D start to go out.  
5. HBP, Bella and Draco are engaged. Dumbledore is still alive.  
6. Order of the Phoenix, Sirius doesn't die, the real Mad-eye dies instead.  
7. Order of the Phoenix and Deathly Hollows combination. Harry is still getting dreams. Voldemort is planning on controlling Hogwarts and the ministry. Dumbledore is still alive and is still in Voldy's way.

I hope that clears things up, and I know it is a little confusing, but I will post it on every chapter, should you ever get confused

* * *

"Alecto! I haven't seen her patronus. Is she alright?"

Alice looked into the future. She came back with a grimmace. "She is fighting Fred and George."

i stood up. "I need to help her. I told her I would be there."

I started to walk away but Alice pulled me down on the bed next to my mother. "I'll go. Fred and George don't know of the will orders."

Before I could object, she ran off. I pulled my good leg to my chest and hugged it there. This war was going to last forever.

* * *

My leg was healing rapidly, thanks to Molly, and soon, I was fit to fight again. I ran over to Lucius, giving him a kiss on the cheek, before going to my mother.

"Mother, if you can hear me, I want you to know that no matter what happens, I love you. You are the best mother I have had, and I think that no matter what you do, you will still be the best."

I put my hand to her cheek, then patted her arm before running off, clutching my wand. I had a slight limp, but I managed to get out the doors painfree. I almost ran into Hermione. I raised my wand at her and gave her a look. She was supporting Ron's wait, who looked like he had a deep gash in my arm.

"Go on, no need to injure the already injured," I sighed, stepping to the side. Hermione nodded, not looking at me, but I knew she noticed my black clothes, and went through the doors. I walked aimlessly through the halls, seeing flashes of spells off in the distance. I sighed, not finding any fights since I ran into Tonks. Alice came bounding down the corner and nearly ran into me.

"Bella! Alecto is fine. Fred and George were just play fighting."

I nodded, "Thanks."

My voice was dead, monotone.

"You're still worried about your mom?"

"And Lucius." I finished.

She sighed, "They will be fine, all their decisions tell me that."

I nodded, and she surprised me by giving me a hug. I didn't return it. "Alice, if they see."

She nodded, letting me go. "I know. I'll act as hostile as I possibly can if they are near."

I smiled a little, "Right, you better leave leech, the Dark Lord doesn't think that you on the Order's side is the best thing for you."

"What are you doing?"

"Saving your ass, and practicing."

She ran off, saying a quick bye. I walked on, nearly running into Draco and Victoria. I smiled kissing Draco. "Nice to see you safe."

Victoria looked at my leg, where there were still a few cuts. "She's not safe."

I glared at her. Draco followed her gaze and saw my bloody jeans. "What happened?"

"I just broke my leg. It's nothing. I had way worse in Phoenix." I paused, then gasped, "I'm so sorry, Victoria, I didn't mean to bring it up."

She held up her hands. "It's fine. I have eternity to get over it and accept it. I can at least me kind to your kind. You have been nothing but kind to me."

I shrugged, "Well, unless you count the baseball game. That was pretty bad."

She laughed a little. "Yes, and I am sorry for what James did to you. I will admit, I was going to do worse, but I can't now."

I smiled, "I'm glad. Thank you, for doing everything. I have told most of the Cullen's that you are protecting Draco."

Draco grumbled something I didn't catch. Victoria did.

"Be grateful for my services, boy. If it weren't for your little girlfriend, you would have been dead by now."

I smiled, "Fiancee."

"Huh?" She asked.

"He's my fiancee."

She smiled, "Oh, well, congrats, but still. If it weren't for her, boy, you would be dead. Now, I don't mean to disrupt your little reunion but I hear someone coming, a vampire, and it's not the Cullen's."

I raised my wand, spinning around to where she kept looking. A vampire, with pale blond hair, was running at me, bloodthirsty.

"Petrificus Totalus Locomortis!" I shouted. The girl fell to the ground, frozen. I walked over to her and looked at her more closely. She had gold eyes, but she didn't look at me. She was looking at Victoria.

"What is your name?" I whispered into her ear.

She moved her lips to say a name. I looked at Victoria for help.

"I think she is saying Tanya."

MY brain clicked in three seconds. "Denali." I Whispered.

Tanya barely nodded. "She is allies with the Cullen's."

"Who's side are you on?" I asked her.

She mouthed some words. I looked again at Victoria.

"Cullen."

I sighed, "She is prisoner. She can't move, so you don't need to be gentle."

I grabbed her arm and started to drag her away, limping a little. Victoria touched my hand, I looked at her, startled.

"I can take her. I know where to put her, the kitchen. Draco can come with me. I will keep him safe."

I smiled, "Thank you, for everything."

She nodded and picked up Tanya. I walked off, kissing Draco on the cheek for what would be one of the last times, I could feel it. He murmured an I love you on my lips and I mumbled one back. He followed Victoria to the kitchens and I walked toward the closest battle, which came to me. Hermione burst through the doors and saw me. I gulped and raised my wand. She raised hers as well.

"Bella," she nodded.

"Hermione," I nodded back.

She shook her head. Behind her shoulder I saw Amycus, Alecto's brother, and I knew this would have to be real.

"Amycus, he can see us, Granger."

"Who?"

"Amycus Carrows. Alecto's brother. He is all for your death."

She gulped, then smiled. "Make it look real and I will stun you, run away. If they catch me I'm dead."

I laughed for dramatic effect. "Yeah, that will work. I have to make it look like I tried."

She nodded slightly and started to duel. After ten minutes, I was panting, sweating, and limping more and more. I dodged another spell and sent one flying toward her. She dodged it, and as soon as I flicked my hair out of my eyes, I was blasted into a wall. I fell to the ground, feeling my leg rebreak.

"Shit! There goes my leg!" I said, laughing a little. Amycus was in hearing distance.

"I really did hope you changed, but I guess I was wrong." Hermione said, sadly, noticing Amycus.

"Petrificus Totalus." She said. My broken leg snapped together with my good one. I could have screamed out in pain if I could move my jaw. I saw Hermione run away, and Amycus came toward me.

"Bella, what in God's name is wrong with your leg!" He exclaimed. "Ennervate."

I gasped in pain. "I rebroke it."

"REbroke?"

I nodded, "Tonks broke it earlier, and as soon as I could walk, I came back out. I knew it was risky but I didn't want to disappoint the Dark Lord."

He laughed, shaking his head. "He already sees you as his child. You couldn't disappoint him unless you died."

I smiled, "Thanks, now help me up."

He grabbed my hand and arm and pulled me up so my balance was on my good leg. I saw a flash of red hair and smiled. "I'm all good. I can make it to the Great Hall from here. Stay safe, Amycus."

He nodded, and cast me a wary glance before walking off. I hopped to the wall, biting my lip in pain as my leg wobbled, and rested against the wall. I took a deep breath and looked down at my leg. Blood, and my jeans were torn. I knew I should have gone with shorts. I touched my clothes and my jeans changed to tight shorts, like they were spandex. I sighed, looking at the piece of wood that was stuck into my leg. I winced, pulling it out. I threw it off to the side and ripped a piece of cloth from the tapestry. I tied it above my leg like Carlisle did in the ballet studio and walked as best as I could through the hall. I didn't see anyone, but then Alice suddenly appeared.

"Bella, I saw- Oh my! Your outfit is attrocious!"

I sighed, "We are in a war, Alice. I don't worry about my appearance. Besides, I have bigger problems."

She looked at my leg with hunger. "Oh, Bella, your really bleeding."

She took a step forward. I raised my wand.

"Alice. I'm warning you. Back off or I will force you."

Her head snapped up to me and the hunger vanished. "Oh, I'm so sorry. It's just. You smell simply. . ." Her eyes returned to my leg. "Mouthwatering."

"Well, you can resist. Now, please, I have to get back to Carlisle and Molly."

"What happened to the guy that looked like the Carrows girl that I went by? I saw him help you out."

"I sent him off. Alice, leave."

She looked hurt at my request but understood and ran off. "Good luck, Alice."

I didn't think she heard me. I kept going until I realized that I was on the fifth floor. Yeah, this was just great. I took a deep breath and walked toward the window. "Accio broom!" About two minutes, and a pint of blood later, my broom came crashing through the window. I swung my bad leg around the broom, keeping it off the ground as much as possible, and the kicked off, flying down the steps and through the halls. In five minutes, I was at the Great Hall doors. I hopped off and winced in pain, squeaking a little. I pushed open the doors.

"Honey, I'm back!" I mumbled. I walked over toward the Death Eater side of the room. I saw my mother be worked on by Carlisle, pulse checking. He heard me and frowned.

In a second, I was in his arms and lowered onto a bed. I sighed.

"I am never going to get used to that."

"How?" He said, looking at my leg.

I groaned when he felt it with his fingers. "Please refrain from touching the broken leg."

"Who did this?"

"Hermione and I were being watched by Amycus. We got into a fight and she threw me back into the wall. My leg resnapped and I flew here."

I motioned toward my broom at the door. He didn't look at it, but kept his eyes on my legs. I took a deep breath.

"I saw Tanya." I stated.

He looked at me startled. "And?"

"She tried to attack me, Draco, and Victoria. I stopped her just before it could happen. Victoria took her with the prisoners in the kitchen."

He shook his head and frowned at my leg. "Three places are shattered. It is worse than before. It will take a good day for it to heal."

I groaned. "Great. Now, I have to watch all the action happen and I won't be out there for it. Just what I need."

He frowned deeper. "You really want to fight?"

I smiled, "It's a rush. Feeling powerful, free, and we have no limits now. It's amazing. The Dark Lord gave us that gift."

"You have limits?"

I nodded, "We have to have permission to use a curse that is deemed as torture. That is why I was tortured for hurting Emmett. I had no time to protect myself. It doesn't matter. You have to do what he says. Him giving us the freedom today is a gift that many of us will use to our advantage."

"What if you were ambushed."

"That is the only exception to his rule. If you are attacked, attack back. Never use a curse unless deemed necesssary. Emmett's wasn't necessary, just a precaution taken by me."

Carlisle started to wrap my leg. I winced in pain. "Is it painful, the curse?"

I nodded. "Worse than James."

"Really?"

I nodded. "Like Edward said, it's like Jane but worse. Worse than Fire to you."

"Can you try it on me?"

It was my turn to frown. "I don't really-"

"For study purposes only."

I sighed. "I am never going to win. So, if this war ends, here and soon, I promise you, I will." He smiled, nodding, "But not too long. It is extremely painful."

He nodded. "Of course."

"So, what's the experation date?"

"Whenever Molly can make another batch of potion and you are completely healed."

I sighed, laying back. "So, nap time for the human!"

Carlisle chuckled. "So it is."

"Goodluck, oh, and can you please thank your family for me."

He nodded. "They come in every now in then, I am sure they will see you awake and you can talk to them then."

I smiled, "Thank you, Carlisle. Even when I am my most powerful, I am still a danger magnet."

He laughed. "Your still the danger magnet my son fell in love with." I swear I heard him say. I might not have heard right, but I wasn't so sure. I drifted off to sleep, dreaming of what I hoped the future would hold.

* * *

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	12. Chapter 12

Alright, here is a break down by the years:

1. All events in the first dies.  
2. Azkaban, Sirius comes back and reunites with Harry.  
3. Lockheart, a combination of the Chamber of Secrets and Azkaban.  
4. Triwizard tournament, B/D start to go out.  
5. HBP, Bella and Draco are engaged. Dumbledore is still alive.  
6. Order of the Phoenix, Sirius doesn't die, the real Mad-eye dies instead.  
7. Order of the Phoenix and Deathly Hollows combination. Harry is still getting dreams. Voldemort is planning on controlling Hogwarts and the ministry. Dumbledore is still alive and is still in Voldy's way.

I hope that clears things up, and I know it is a little confusing, but I will post it on every chapter, should you ever get confused

* * *

He laughed. "Your still the danger magnet my son fell in love with." I swear I heard him say. I might not have heard right, but I wasn't so sure. I drifted off to sleep, dreaming of what I hoped the future would hold.

* * *

I wake shaken awake and didn't recognize the person waking me. I jumped up and pointed my wand at it, but as I blinked a few times, I realized that it was Carlisle.

"I'm sorry." I relaxed my fighting stance and felt a sharp pain in my leg. "Ow."

I sat back on my bed, laughing. "I so need to remember things when I wake up better."

Carlisle chuckled. "I'm sorry. I was just making sure you were healing."

I laughed, "Well, I think I am, it doesn't hurt as much as it did before."

He applied pressure on my leg and I winced. "That hurts?"

I nodded. "Yes."

"Strange. I never have encountered that before."

I sighed, "Just tell me I'll walk again or I am screwed."

He chuckled, "You'll live, but I have to wait a little longer to tell you if you'll walk again."

I groaned, "Great! Just what I need." There was silence as he rebandaged my leg. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward enter the Great Hall. "And here he comes."

Edward heard me and ran over at his speed.

"Bella, love, are you alright?" he asked, grabbing my hand. "Carlisle, why didn't you tell me she was here?"

"I was busy, Edward. I have to make sure that these other patients live as well."

I looked around and saw the the Weasley's were gone. "Where is Mr. and Mrs. Weasley?"

"Alice is watching them."

I looked at the bed next to mine and panicked. "Where's my mum!?"

Carlisle placed his hand on my shoulder. "She woke up an hour ago. She left to fight. I couldn't stop her."

I sighed, yanking my hand out of Edward's and put it in front of my mouth laughing. "That sounds like my mum!" My giggles became uncontrollable. "Did she say she was going to and I quote, 'Kill those son of a bitches that attacked me or take it out on someone else?'"

Carlisle chuckled, "That's exactly what she said. She came to you and told you to get well before leaving, if that counts for something."

I stopped laughing. "That is NOT my mother. She wouldn't care in the world if the Dark Lord tortured me. Why the sudden interest in my health?"

Edward growled, "She doesn't care if you get tortured?"

"Shut it, Cullen. I'm trying to think." I took a deep breath. "She doesn't care if I get tortured, because I usually deserve it." Edward tried to say something but I cut him off. "When I obey a direct order, I pay for it. She loves me, yes, but she doesn't care what my punishment is. Now, Draco cares about my health. Has he been injured or come in yet? Surely Victoria would bring him in?"

Edward growled, "Victoria's here? I'll kill her!"

"She's working for me. She can't harm a single magical person without being killed by the Volturi."

"He hasn't been brought in and Alice would have told me if he was injured."

I nodded, "So that means that he doesn't know I'm hurt, again."

"AGAIN!" Edward shouted. A few heads turned, the ones that were awake or alive to hear it.

"Yes, again. This time is considerably worse, and I can actually feel the pain more."

"You couldn't feel the pain last time?" Carlisle asked.

I nodded, "I could, but it wasn't bad. It was like breaking a finger. I am used to far worse things."

Edward growled again. "Whoever tried to hurt you, I'll kill."

"Try killing yourself first. The only person that has ever tortured me was the Dark Lord and he-"

Edward was already out of the room. I looked at Carlisle.

"You may be losing a son."

He sighed, "That was pretty stupid, what he was going to do?"

I nodded, "The Dark Lord can kill him with the flick of a wand, and either more painfully or more quickly than even my mother. Besides, the Dark Lord can only be killed by Harry. It's written in Lily and James's blood."

"His parents?"

I nodded, "When they died, Lily had a spell placed on Harry made out of her love. That spell caused Harry to be protected from being hurt by Vol- sorry, the Dark Lord. When someone else tries to kill Voldemort, they will either die or be seriously injured."

"So, he will die?"

"Most likely."

The doors bust open and Alice came rushing in with my mother in her arms.

"MOTHER!" I yelled.

I tried to get up but Carlisle grabbed my shoulders and forced me down. "You are bleeding to much. I will check on your mother."

Alice placed her on the bed next to me and whispered in Carlisle's ear. They both looked at me and Carlisle knelt down and took her pulse. Alice sat on my bed and finished wrapping up my leg. She wouldn't look at me. Tears welled up in my eyes.

"She's dead!" I croaked. Alice looked at me with so much sympathy in her eyes, it broke my heart and I cried. I covered my face with my hands.

"Who?" I asked, still crying.

She didn't answer. "Who!?" I asked louder.

"Molly." Alice whispered. I stopped crying and looked at her.

"What?"

"Molly Weasley. Your mother was trying to kill Ginny and Molly defended Ginny by stunning her. She fell out the window. I'm so sorry, Bella."

I sat there, horror-struck. "She fell out of a window?"

Alice nodded.

I let it sink in. "Oh GOD!" I cried. More tears came. Alice tied a knot on my leg and I got up and knelt by my mother. I removed some hair from in front of her face and saw that her neck was broken, as well as her arms. I let the tears fall and Carlisle left. My mother, the same mother than cared from me as much as she could, but was strick, lay before me dead. I held her hand to my face and a few tears fell on it.

"My god! My parents are dead!"

"Your father died?"

I nodded, "Before I first broke my leg."

"Your an orphan, then?"

I nodded, "I have my god parents, and that will be all. Oh, god! I am getting married to my cousin that is going to be my God-brother!"

Alice chuckled. "At least you are in the family."

I turned toward her. "Alice, you don't understand. I can't marry him now. It is against Wizard ways to marry your god-brother or sister."

She looked at me, startled, "It's the law?"

I shook my head. "It's how you stay well off. It's not liked. Many family's are shunned for it. It's like a Muggle family marrying your sibling. It's not normal. If I marry Draco, the Malfoy family will have a bad name. It will be in exile from the world. People will talk and stare." I was panicking again.

"Bella, Bella. Calm down."

Alice hugged me and I was shocked. I cried again. "Alice, my family is dead and I am to live with Cissa and Lucius. I am not all right. I am just the opposite. Don't get me wrong, I love them all, but I can't marry the love of my life now!"

Alice was whispering soothing comments in my ear but I was breathing deeply. I had to control this. I can't cry now. I have to go out there and fight, for real. I have to now. My mother is dead and I have to keep Lestrange honor.

"Bella, you aren't fit to fight."

"I don't care. I have to keep Lestrange honor. We never back down from a fight."

"You are injured, Bella. You can't fight. I've seen you go five feet before you rebreak the bone. You can't go out there."

I sighed, sitting in my bed. "I love you, Mother. No matter what happened, you were the best mother I have ever had and if I were to choose my mother, I still would have chosen you."

That was my final word before I fell into unconsciousness. I heard Alice yell Carlisle's name before everything went quiet and all I saw was black.

I didn't dream but when I woke up, it wasn't the Cullen's, it was Hermione.

"Bella, we won! The Order won! Harry did it! We won!"

I smiled, sat up, and hugged her. "Thank God! Oh, my! I can't believe it! We won!"

Hermione laughed then stopped abruptly. "Oh, Bella. I'm so sorry."

I shook my head. "It's fine. I knew it was going to happen. 'Someone close to me is going to die.' I knew it was going to happen far before it did."

"Your father?"

"Dead as well. I live with Cissa and Lucius now."

"Bella, the marriage!"

I nodded, "Can't happen now. It will never happen. I won't let the Malfoy, Black, and Lestrange family be shamed because of me and Draco. I have to break it off."

"You know, Mrs. Malfoy saved Harry's life."

I gasped, "What?"

"Yes, Harry was lying motionless and Voldemort asked her to see if he was alive or dead and she asked him if Draco was alive, he said yes, and she announced he was dead. Saved his life right there."

"Oh, that is wonderful!" I said, hugging her. She laughed and helped me out of bed. I limped over to the Order side and found Draco and Alecto sitting at the outskirts, a little uncomfortable. I walked over to them and hugged them both.

"We won!" I whispered in their ear. They nodded, hugging me back. Draco looked so sad and sullen. "Draco, I-"

"Bella, I'm sorry for your loss." He said, cutting me off. I sighed.

"Yeah, I am now officially your god-sister."

He grimmaced. "I know."

I pulled my engagement ring off and handed it to him, my eyes closed. Draco grabbed my hand and my eyes flew open. "Bella, you can keep it."

I shook my head. "It's yours. Draco, I can't keep this. It will remind me of what we once had."

Draco shook his head again and closed my fingers around it. "Then remember what we always had."

Tears sprouted in my eyes and I wiped them away quickly. "Fine, but only because you are more stubborn than me."

He chuckled. "You don't have to wear it, you can always wear it as a necklace."

I smiled a little, "I think I will." Narcissa was walking over. I hugged her. "Hello, God-mum."

She gasped. "What?"

"You are officially my godparent." I said darkly.

She looked at my dead mother and father from across the room. She sighed. "I'm sorry."

I shook my head. "It's fine. Really, just things will be different now."

She nodded. "Yes, things will definately change."

Somehow I knew that she meant something totally different, but I just didn't know how different that was.

* * *

REVIEW!


	13. Chapter 13

Alright, here is a break down by the years:

1. All events in the first dies.  
2. Azkaban, Sirius comes back and reunites with Harry.  
3. Lockheart, a combination of the Chamber of Secrets and Azkaban.  
4. Triwizard tournament, B/D start to go out.  
5. HBP, Bella and Draco are engaged. Dumbledore is still alive.  
6. Order of the Phoenix, Sirius doesn't die, the real Mad-eye dies instead.  
7. Order of the Phoenix and Deathly Hollows combination. Harry is still getting dreams. Voldemort is planning on controlling Hogwarts and the ministry. Dumbledore is still alive and is still in Voldy's way.

I hope that clears things up, and I know it is a little confusing, but I will post it on every chapter, should you ever get confused

* * *

I shook my head. "It's fine. Really, just things will be different now."

She nodded. "Yes, things will definately change."

Somehow I knew that she meant something totally different, but I just didn't know how different that was.

* * *

Harry and Hermione came over and gave me a hug.

"Thank god its all over!" Harry whispered in my ear. I nodded.

"I know what you mean. I can finally go neutral."

Harry let me go and smiled. I sat on the cot next to Alecto and she smiled at me.

We sat in silence for a while, and then Sirius Black came over. I would have to thank Emmett later.

"Sirius! You're alive!" I exclaimed, getting up and hugging him.

He chuckled, "You wanted me dead?"

I smiled, "Of course not! You are my favorite Black family member."

Sirius looked over my shoulder, "I am the only Black family member left."

I smiled, "Well, then you are my ultimate favorite." I looked at the crying Order members. "Oh, God! Who died?"

Sirius's emotions flew from his face, leaving a blank wall behind. "Percy, Collin, Snape, Ron, and McGonnagall."

I froze. "Ronald Weasley is dead?"

I felt my blood turn to ice and my heart stop. I could hear my brain shut off. I felt my head grow faint. I started to see blurry figures, all when Sirius nodded.

Tears spilled out of my eyes as I sank to the ground. I heard Hermione give a choked sob and she sank down next to me, clinging to me for dear life.

"How?" Draco asked.

"Um, Amycus was trying to get to Granger, and Ron told her to run off. When she ran, she ran into Bella. Ron stayed and fought Amycus. We only found him a few hours ago," Sirius said.

My cried became louder. I had seen Ron's killer, let him touch me, help me, right after he killed Ron. How was I going to live with myself. That was well over three hours ago. Ron was left alone in a corridor for three hours.

"Who is wounded?" Alecto asked.

"Bill was mauled by Grayback. Fred has a broken arm. George broke a finger. Tonks is unconscious. Lupin. Ah, Lupin attacked Grayback and they got vicious. Lupin has many deep gashes and is unconscious as well."

My tears were still coming. Ron. Hermione's Ron was dead. How? Why must the world be so cruel? Why couldn't they just take me instead. I wouldn't be missed. I got up.

"Where's Amycus?" I asked, growled really.

"Bella, you can't!" Alecto said. She grabbed my arms. I shook her off and walked up to Sirius.

"Where is Amycus!?" I asked again.

He looked around. "He's on his way to Azkaban to be given the Dementor's kiss."

I stepped back, wide eyes. "He is still alive!"

Hermione stopped crying and was just watching us in interest. "Bella, he is getting his soul taken from him."

I looked at Alecto, waiting for her to break down. She never did, instead, she smiled. "About time that bloody bloke gets what he deserves."

I gasped, "Alecto, he's your brother!"

"And siblings never get along."

Draco's eyes flashed to mine and I looked down, upset. Harry seemed to sense what I was feeling, because he walked up to Sirius and whispered something in his ear.

"Oh, yes. Bella, Hermione, please come with me and Harry to the Order."

I blinked and turned around, walking behind them all to the crying Order. Once Hermione was reunited with Ron, she started to cry again. I went straight to an empty cot and sat down, staring at the floor and tracing the stone lines.

I caused all of their grief. I could have stopped the Death Eaters from killing anyone. I should have fought with the Order. Maybe I would have taken Ron's place.

I felt myself calm immediately. I looked up when shoes covered my stone patterns and saw Jasper. I looked down immediately and hugged my knees to my chest, ignoring the pain. I deserved to feel the pain for all the people that had died, either in my hands or in others. Jasper, obviously sensing my mood, sent more calming waves at me.

I shook my head, "Let me wallow in my own pain, Jasper."

The calming stopped immediately and the pain in my leg was terrible. I let go immediately and saw my leg oddly disfigured. I sighed, "Great. Now I'll walk with a limp all my life."

I set my leg straight and Jasper tried to help me but I waved him off. "I can do this. It's nothing, really."

I recracked my leg, biting my tongue and flinching at the sound. I set it in a straight position and placed two wood sticks next to it. I did the healing spell and bandages wrapped around my leg. I sighed and looked at Jasper.

"Why are you here?" I asked, it coming out soft and unemotional.

"Well, one you were feeling pain, two you were all alone, and three you were staring at the floor like you were. . ." He trailed off, realizing what he was going to say.

"Dead." I supplied for him. "Unmobile. A corpse. Zombie, Frankenstein, and a vampire. Yeah, no need to give me a soft version. I've been used to worse."

I looked off into the crying crowd.

"They had so much to live for. Ron. . . he had Hermione, who loves him so much. Collin. . . he was Harry's number one fan. Snape. . . everyone hated him because he didn't want to show anyone he cared. He was in love with Lily, Harry's mum, since they first met. His patronus changed to a doe, the same as Lily's, and has been a doe since the day he died." I looked at Snape's body, no one grieving over him. I got up and limped to his side. "And Severus Snape was the bravest person I ever knew. Even after the love of his life was killed, he still fought for what he knew was right. He knew that he would die if he was caught for betraying the Dark Lord, but he deserves to live on for those heroic actions. He deserves another chance. He deserves to live as though nothing has ever broken him before. God, Snape, I'm so sorry." Tears were coming out of my eyes and I wiped them away. "You died a brave man and that is what everyone will remember you as."

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see Harry.

"He left me something." Harry said quietly.

"what?"

"He left me memories of when he was younger, when he would hang out with my mother, and what he and Dumbledore talked about: What they knew. It's all in the penseive in the Headmaster's office."

I shook my head, tears dripping. "He deserved to live Harry! Everyone in the Order deserves to live! Especially Ron! He may not have been the brightest man, but he was definitely the nicest kid I've ever know, that I didn't know about before I came to Hogwarts. I would die if I could bring them all back to life. I would rather die than have them dead as well. I would trade myself for their lives."

Harry looked down at Snape. "Nagini. Nagini killed him. I was there. Voldemort thought that Snape was the owner of the Elder Wand. It was really me. I knocked Malfoy's wand out of his hands at the Malfoy Manor and I became the owner. That was how I defeated Voldemort."

I flinched everytime he said the name. "Please, stop saying his name. My Dark Lord can't be called by his name anymore. It's bad luck."

Harry looked at me quizically, "YOUR dark Lord?"

"Huh?" I asked, confused.

"You said, My Dark Lord, Bella."

I looked at Snape, ashamed. "It was a mistake. I've been calling him 'My Lord for nearly four years, Harry. It only is natural to me."

I heard Harry sigh and then walk away. I have to learn to control that side of me. The side that craves death and torture. I have to learn to live with myself for who I want to be, not what I am. I have to get rid of my Death Eater days for good.

I looked at my arm and saw the Dark Mark, but it was only gray now. Not black. He was really gone. No one would kill me now. I deserved to die.

* * *

Review! TEll me what you think!


	14. Chapter 14

I looked at Snape, ashamed. "It was a mistake. I've been calling him 'My Lord for nearly four years, Harry. It only is natural to me."

I heard Harry sigh and then walk away. I have to learn to control that side of me. The side that craves death and torture. I have to learn to live with myself for who I want to be, not what I am. I have to get rid of my Death Eater days for good.

I looked at my arm and saw the Dark Mark, but it was only gray now. Not black. He was really gone. No one would kill me now. I deserved to die.

* * *

I kept staring at my Dark Mark. MY dark mark. I got it. Oh, I was a fool. I'll have it for the rest of my life.

"I am so stupid," I muttered. I felt the bed shift and I saw Draco.

"You are not stupid," he said softly.

"I am. I got this stupid Mark. If I wouldn't have gotten this, I would have to have served the Dark Lord."

"The funeral," Draco said. "Your parents funeral as well as the Dark Lord's will be held Thursday at different times."

I nodded, "Thanks."

"Look. I was thinking about the marriage-"

"It can't happen, Draco," I said. "I won't disgrace our families just because we want to get married. It won't happen. I won't agree to anything."

"I wasn't going to convince you to marry me," He said.

I flushed, "Oh, sorry."

"I was talking about if you are going to come back and live with my family or not."

I shook my head, "There are too many reminders. I'll attend the funerals, but that is it. I'll probably travel. Maybe I'll capture some Death Eaters on my journey. Who knows?"

Draco looked at me. "Whose funerals are you going to?"

"All of them," I said softly. "Whether they were good or bad, they all grew to me as family. I'll even pay my respects to the Dark Lord. He was more of a father to me that my real father."

Draco looked at me sharply, "Bella, you can't! Do you know what kind of danger you'll put yourself in."

"I'm going to wish him well, Draco. You can't stop me!" I whispered furiously. Draco was about to say something.

Alice's head turned. "She isn't changing her mind!" She called.

I nodded softly. "He was kinder toward me than I deserved, Draco. He at least deserves my parting peace."

"Bella, you don't serve him anymore. No one does anymore."

I turned to him sharply and showed him my mark. "We will always serve him, Draco. It's a life sentence. We live with our mistakes everyday. We will live in fear of just a hooded figure or a snake. I can barely even look at the Slytherin seal anymore! We will always serve him because whether we like it or not, he will be with us, haunting our every step."

Draco looked at the Slytherin banner. "I don't believe that. You only still serve him if you want to."

"Believe what you want, Draco, but this is a life sentence. He said so himself."

I got up and walked over to Ron and knelt down, holding his cold hand.

"You were a wonderful friend, Ron. You still are. You will always have a place in my heart. And, don't pig out in heaven. Leave some for the rest of us."

I patted Ron's hand and stood up. I walked out of the Order area and went to my mother and father. I knelt beside my mother.

"Mother, I will miss you and I hope you enjoy where you live. Know that I was always proud to call you my mother. You were a fearsome, intelligent, and brave witch. You would make me proud no matter what happens. I love you, mother. I always will, no matter what side your on." I went to my father and knelt beside him. "Father, I love you and though you hardly ever paid attention to me, I know you still loved me. Take care wherever you are, and take care of mother for me."

I kissed both of their cheeks before I made my way to the Great Hall doors. I took a deep breath before opening them. I froze in my tracks with what I saw. Edward. He'd survived, damn it!

"Bella, thank god your okay!" He said, running to me. I winced and turned around in pain at my leg, completely unaware that my Occulmens are down.

_Mother and Father, Ron, Snape, McGonnagall. All dead. Lupin and Tonks, unconscious and wounded. My leg, killing me, bleeding, and broken. And then my love of my life unable to marry me without disgracing our wizarding families. This war changed us in more ways than I imagined. Though, I should be thankful. My Lord has given me more power than I would have been able to do without him. Who knows what could have happened to me and Draco. I wonder if Victoria is around here? I have to thank her. She protected Draco. OW!_ I thought as I limped over to an empty cot. I sat down and saw that my leg was still disfigured. I shook my head.

"It's never going to heal," I muttered and I rebandaged it. "Episky!" I heard my bone snap in place and I gasped.

"God, that was worse than having the potion!" I said, biting my tongue as tears welled up in my eyes. "Oh, god, Bella, your turning into a softy!"

I chuckled and applied a little pressure to my leg. It was fine. I sighed, smiling a sad smile, and saw Edward watching me horrified.

"Your leg, Bella. It's not okay!"

I shook my head, "I've had worse. Honestly, its fine. Now, where is my darling fiancee. I mean, cousin." I shook away the tears. "It's going to take a while to get used to that."

"You aren't getting married?" Edward said. "You can come back with me!"

I looked at him sharply. "I only ever agreed to being with you to please my lord. Now, I don't ever want to be with you again. I never wanted to, and I never will. So, stop trying to get back with me. It's too bad my Lord didn't kill you like he was going to. You should thank me. I saved your families lives when I thought of my plan."

"He's dead, Bella. You don't have to call him 'my lord' any more."

I shook my head. "I do as I please. Now, step aside. I have to find Draco."

Edward growled and I spotted Draco talking to Sirius. Interesting. I walked off toward them and Draco spotted me.

"Where did you go?" he asked, worried.

"I was going to leave, but I ran into a Cullen."

Draco saw Edward, "The little prick survived."

"Amazingly," I said dryly. I saw Order members moving busily. "What's happening?"

"They are moving the bodies to take to St. Mundgo's."

"Oh. What about the unconscious or wounded?"

"Madam Pomphrey will work on them. We're leaving Bella. Are you coming with me to the Manor?"

I shook my head. "No, I'd like to talk to the Cullen's if you dont' mind."

"Of course," Draco nodded and walked over to Narcissa. I walked up to Alice.

"Do you see me with someone? The love of my life anywhere in the near future?" I asked her.

She blanked out. "I don't see anything. Sorry."

I groaned. "Great. Just what I need! Now, I'll be loveless!"

"No, wait, I see something!" Alice said quickly. I waited. Minutes passed. "He's black. He has a white button down shirt on. He's going to ask you out a few weeks from now."

"Blaise Zambini?" I asked, skeptical. "He knows I'm off limits."

"You aren't anymore, Bella. Just, don't go anywhere alone with Edward. I can't see your future afterwards."

I smiled wryly, "Thanks for the warning."

Blaise and I? No. Never gonna happen. I walked over to the crying Mrs. Weasley.

I hugged her. Risky, I know. I was a Death Eater and I was hugging an Order member. Well, I wouldn't have it any other way.

"I'm so sorry for your loss," I whispered in her ear. She hugged me for dear life, and all I could do was rub her back and hope she'd let go of me so I could breathe. All I could think about was that she killed my mother. She was the murderer of my mother. She took away my mother from me. These thoughts couldn't escape my mind, no matter how hard I tried to get rid of them.

"Oh, its all my fault. I should have grounded him when I still had the chance!" She wailed into my ear.

I gave a weak laugh, "Mrs. Weasley, you do not have to blame yourself. He did what he wanted to do, he saved many lives. He saved Hermione's life. It could have been many more. I feel its my fault."

"Why? You didn't kill any of us," she said, though she had stopped crying as hard. I stepped out of her embrace and looked at her.

"Amycus came for me. When Hermione and I fought, he helped me up and I allowed it. If I would have known, if I would have just been told, I could have stopped him from getting anything. I could have killed him, Mrs. Weasley. I didn't."

I wasn't even shedding a tear for the fallen member. I had gotten them all out when I was surprised by the news. Nothing made me cry if I could help it. Death was the only thing, and that was on a rare occasion. They have to be close to me.

Mrs. Weasley rubbed my cheek and I gave a weak smile before walking over to Snape, where no one was grieving.

"Severus, you were like an uncle to me. I can't believe that no one is mourning over you," I gave a weak laugh. "We were a lot alike. We both were agents, and death caused our hearts to be ripped in half. You were a good man, Severus." I whispered. I clasped his cold hand and held it for a while. I saw Harry look at me curiously. After ten minutes of just talking to him, I went to my mother.

I knelt next to her and just sat there on my knees. I had her hand in mine and I watched her. Waiting for any signs of movement. Waiting for her chest to rise and fall with breath. None of this happened. Not the entire thirty minutes I sat there, staring. A vampire came over, but I didn't see who.

"This is your mother," Esme said.

I nodded and looked at my mother's face. "My crazy, erratic, laid-back mother. Who, even after all the things she did to me, I still love. I can't believe she's gone! It seems like just this morning we were talking and laughing and training. She was the best witch of her age, the most knowledgable, and yet here she is, dead. She was beaten by Mrs. Weasley! Do you know what that feels like? To have your best friend's mother kill your mother? I can't even look at a Weasley without thinking about who killed her." I rubbed my mum's hand, hoping to get some life back into her. I sighed when it didn't work. "She was amazing. Though everyone thought she was evil, I know she was, but that's why I love her. She brought out the side of me that's dying to escape its cage, Esme. I've been waiting for the killing and torturous side to just be free and allow itself to do whatever it wanted, and when I with my mother, that's what happened. I could show myself for who I wanted to be, not what people want me to be. I can't believe I'm saying this, especially to an Order member, but I still crave the death and torture the Dark Lord gave to me."

I sat up and crossed my mother's hand across her chest, placing her wand in her right and doing the same. "Rest in peace, mama," I said in Latin.

I turned to Esme, "You won't tell, will you?"

"About what?" Esme said, not looking at me or my mother. She was looking at the Order.

"You already did," I said, not needing a confirmation. She did tell. Or some of the vampires already told. Harry met my eyes and looked away in a second.

I sighed, "I'll be back for the funeral, but I have to travel."

Esme looked at me, "You're leaving?"

I nodded, "Yes. I can't stay here with people that cry. It makes me realize how different I am, because I hardly cry. Only when I'm surprised."

I turned and walked toward the doors. As soon as I made it off grounds, I clutched my wand and apparated to Malfoy Manor - my new home. I went to my room, packing everything in my possession in sight. I was surprised when I came across a green letter with silver writing. I picked it up carefully and opened it.

"Dear Bella,

Though you are young, and a female, I am very pleased in your duties. If I shall die forever, I would enjoy you in my place as Dark Lady." my hands started to tremble. "You were the best follower I had, and though I knew you were a spy for the Order, you had never once defied my orders, whether you were to kill or torture. Personally, I think you enjoyed it, but I may be wrong."

My eyes widened, "You said so yourself, my Lord, your never wrong."

I continued reading, "If your parents should have the unfortunate event of dying, leaving you in Narcissa Malfoy's care, I trust that you will keep this a secret. To accept, all you have to do is say something along the lines of accepting at my funeral, which I hope they are hosting. But, they may feel it. . . how do I say? Dangerous? Never matter, I had many hopes for you if I had lived. You were my favorite follower. If you do accept my offer, you will gain all the magic abilities I had, and more. You will own them. You will look humanly. You won't look like I did, I promise." I smiled a little. "That was a little more frightening than I was going for. Also, I have a feeling that you would like to know that being Dark Lady, you will have your own followers. If you do not accept, the wish and my rule, will end.

Lord Voldemort."

I gasped and nearly dropped the letter. He wants me to take his place! My hand flew to my mouth. Could I take his place? Would the Order track me down? Who am I kidding, of course they would! Did I want to do this? I don't know.

I folded the letter and stuck it in my pocket. I shut my trunk and walked to the entrance. "Goodbye."

I closed the doors and walked to the street. I took a deep breath before apparating to my last hope for answers.

I landed with a thud and rushed inside before anyone would see.

"Sir, I need a mirror that tells you your most wanted answer?" I asked the clerk from Borgin and Burks. The man looked up and smiled.

"Bellatrix Lestrange, so nice to see you again."

I smiled, "Thank you, sir. It's a pleasure to see you as well. But, you see, I'm a little busy right now. Do you mind hurrying it up a little?"

He nodded, "Right, follow me." He walked off and I followed, leaving my trunk behind. "I heard about your mother. Terrible tragedy."

"I was there. It was honestly the most tragic thing I've encoutered."

He handed me a package and I reached for it with my left arm, showing my Dark Mark.

"You did recieve your mark, then. I heard it was only a rumor."

I smiled, "Oh, its real. Painful little sucker, too."

He handed it to me. "My treat. No need to pay."

"You sure?" he nodded. "Alright. Thanks."

He smiled and I walked back to my trunk, leaving with a quick goodbye. I hauled my trunk to the Black Swan - a motel next to Borgin and Burks.

"How many?" The elf asked.

"One," I replied, coldly. He grabbed a key and handed it to me.

"Room fifty three. Top floor."

I grabbed the key and walked off, not feeling the slightest bit bad at how I treated him.

I opened the door at my room and smiled. Dark and cluttered. Just the way I like it.

I sank on the bed and looked at the pocket in which I put the letter.

"What am I going to do with you?" I muttered. I pulled the letter out and read it four times before the words were etched in my mind. I looked into the mirror and found out my deepest desire to every question I asked it, and nothing surprised me terribly.

Before I knew it, it was Thursday. I got dressed in a black silk gown and put my hair in a bun. I applied little make up and locked the door on the way out. I apparated to Hogwarts, since the wards were down for the funeral, and walked into the Great Hall. All eyes fell on me as I entered. I walked and got in line to give my condolences to the recently departed.

Soon, it was my turn, and they seemed to have Death Eaters first. Everyone was skipping them. I wasn't. I went to every one of them, conjuring a rose and placing it on the top of their hands. I came to my mother and a few tears fell down my face.

"I love you, mother," I whispered as I placed her Rose on her hands. It was electric green and silver, her favorite colors. I gave Order members a rose as well, associating them with their house that they were in. And then, there was a casket that no one dared go to. Voldemort's. I felt all eyes on me as I walked over to it. I smirked and placed a rose on the closed casket.

"I accept your request," I whispered. "I feel honored. I truely do." I truely had. I thought about it all week, and that was the only answer I came up with. Yes. I bowed slightly and sat back at the middle of the chairs. I felt many eyes on me, but I looked forward and prayed they all would end up where they wanted to be. The service ended and Order members flocked to me.

I groaned, "I was paying my respects." I turned to leave, but someone grabbed my arm.

"You were the only one, Bella," Harry said. "The only one out of a thousand. Why?"

"It was his last request," I said, looking him straight in the eye. "He said I was his best follower, and should he die, he asked that I attend his funeral. I did. I am free of his orders from now on, but the scars will always remain. We will all be haunted by what the Dark Lord has caused many. We will live in fear the rest of our lives that he may come back. Well, let me let you guys in on a secret. He may not return. Someone else might take his place."

With that, I got out of Harry's grip and walked outside, to the Courtyard. I sat at the fountain and put my hand in the water, watching the stone fish swim around them.

"Bella!" I heard someone shout. "You can't do this!"

I turned around and faced Alice, "I can, I want to, and I will."

"He manipulated you!" Alice said. "He made you think that you were his best."

I smiled cruelly, "He didn't make me think anything. He knew I was a spy! He knew that I did things - followed his orders to kill - because I wanted to! You have no idea what I went through just to get into his inner circle! I have killed and tortured hundreds, Alice. HUNDREDS! I love the adrenaline it gives you. I love the thrill of it all!" I looked dead into her yellow eyes. "I already lost my mother, my father, and my lord. I am not going to let others lose that as well."

I reached for my wand and as soon as it touched my hand, there was a jolt and I looked around, more alert and focused on every tiny detail. I looked at Alice and saw scars that I never saw before. I heard more sounds than I had ever though. Could this be the power that Voldemort was talking about? Is this how life was for him everyday?

"Besides, the deed is done. I have accepted. I have sealed my fate. Don't seal yours as well."

I turned and walked off, past Hagrid's hut, to the Forbidden Forest, where I felt I was needed.  


* * *

Review!


	15. Chapter 15

"Besides, the deed is done. I have accepted. I have sealed my fate. Don't seal yours as well."

I turned and walked off, past Hagrid's hut, to the Forbidden Forest, where I felt I was needed.

* * *

On the run for a month. It's not as fun as it seems. I mostly hid in the forbidden forest. Well, if I was taking the Dark Lord's place, I will have to show courage and hide my fear of getting captured.

So, I decided that I would go for a little walk in Diagon Alley. I grabbed my wand, put on a nice outfit, and apparated to Diagon Alley. I had many eyes turn to me as I walked down the road. I spotted some Order members but continued on, swallowing back my fear. I walked to the book store and smiled at the clerk, who seemed to recognize me as soon as the door opened.

"Ms. Lestrange. What can I get for you?" I looked at the withered old man.

"I am looking for rare magic. Do you have any concerning those topics?"

He shuffled off and I followed. He pulled out a dusty old book. I looked at it, doing a curse check to make sure this wasn't a trick by the Order and found it was clear. I took the book, handed the clerk a few galleons and walked out.

I met everyone's eyes that looked at me, and made a point of holding my wand for them to see.

"Bella!" I heard someone call. I bit back a snarl and turned around, smiling sweetly.

"Oh, Harry, what a surprise to see you here!" I said, faking my enthusiasm. "Word is that you are very famous now adays."

He looked at me, "Bella, are you alright?"

I smiled a chilling smile and saw him take a step back. "Oh, Harry, why don't you come back with me. We could see how well the Dark Lord trained you undirectly under his charge."

_Very good, Bella. You are learning_ my voice said. Not my voice, his voice. Lord Voldemort's. I would hear random comments on my behavior every now and then.

Harry looked me over, "Bella, this isn't you."

"This is who I am, Harry. I made myself this way. I had a choice and I chose this. This is what I wanted. I wouldn't ask for anything different."

I turned around, but Harry grabbed my book. "'Rare magic'?"

I smiled innocently, "I've been brushing up on my facts, Harry. I suggest you do the same." I made a reach for the book, but Harry moved out of the way and flipped through it. I snapped my fingers and it appeared in my hands, leaving a shocked Harry.

"Oh, did itty bitty baby Potter not have his attention?" I teased.

Harry's face grew red with anger, "Bella, this isn't you!"

I took a step back and raised my wand, "I can end you. I can end you so fast, even your mother couldn't stop me."

He pulled his wand out and I dropped my book. "Duel, you me, right here."

I smiled, "Gladly. Fight to the death?"

He smiled, "Gladly."

Ginny and Hermione ran over. "You can't fight!" Ginny pleaded with Harry. "You fight her and you die! She has you-know-whose powers and her own! She can beat you, Harry."

Harry looked at Ginny, "I have to stop her, Ginny."

"Then I fight with you."

I frowned, fake hurt, "Two against one, that's hardly fair."

Hermione looked conflicted. "I chose to stand to the side. I am not going to fight with or against my two friends, three friends," she said nodding to Ginny.

I shrugged, "Makes no difference. Do I have any takers for my side?" I shouted to the crowd. Everyone that wasn't already watching, turned their heads.

Murmurs spread. "I heard she took Lord Voldemort's place." "I heard he asked her for her to step up." "I heard that she took his place because he wanted her to." And my personal favorite, "The pixie vampire girl said that she took his place because she was his most trusted and highest ranked follower."

I smirked and turned toward the crowd, "Any takers? No? I guess I'll fight by myself."

I laughed and turned toward Harry. "Bow," I growled. Harry and Ginny bowed. We turned and walked twelve paces apart. "Duel!" Hermione yelled.

I spun around, "Crucio!" I shouted, just as Harry shouted, "Expelliarmus." Ginny dodged the torturing curse.

I smirked, "Oh, Potter is using his trademark spell. A weak little first year spell, if you ask me."

"Fillipendo! Stupify!" I shouted. The flipping spell hit Ginny while Harry dodged the stupify. Ginny flew back and hit a wall, knocking her out. I saw Lupin rush to her as I concentrated on Harry. All the witnesses gasped.

"She is bad!" "I knew it!" "I told you! She took his place!"

I grinned, "Yes!" I shouted for everyone to hear. "The Dark Lord asked me, by letter, to take his place. If Potter will stop dueling for a moment, I can read it aloud, if you'd like?"

Harry lowered his wand immediately, "Please, Bella, read it and don't turn your backs on us."

I pulled the letter out of my pocket, using my new hightened senses to make sure no one tried to attack me.

"Dear Bella," I read aloud. Many saw the silver and green letter and gasped.

"Though you are young, and a female, I am very pleased in your duties. If I shall die forever, I would enjoy you in my place as Dark Lady." Harry's eyes grew large and he started to tremble. "You were the best follower I had, and though I knew you were a spy for the Order, you had never once defied my orders, whether you were to kill or torture. Personally, I think you enjoyed it, but I may be wrong." I stopped reading and looked at Harry. "He understood me, Harry. I loved the torture and the killings. It was exhilarating." I ignored the whispers and read on. "If your parents should have the unfortunate event of dying, leaving you in Narcissa Malfoy's care, I trust that you will keep this a secret until the time you see fit to announce your new rank." I paused, looking at the crowd, and smirked. "To accept, all you have to do is say something along the lines of accepting at my funeral, which I hope they are hosting. But, they may feel it. . . how do I say? Dangerous? Never matter, I had many hopes for you if I had lived. You were my favorite follower. If you do accept my offer, you will gain all the magic abilities I had, and more. You will own them. You will look humanly. You won't look like I did, I promise." I smiled and looked around. "That was a little more frightening than I was going for. Also, I have a feeling that you would like to know that being Dark Lady, you will have your own followers. If you do not accept, the wish and my rule, will end.

Lord Voldemort."

Harry was pale. "Please tell me you didn't accept."

"You know," I said, nochallantly, "You are more clearer now. I feel as though I am looking at you through new eyes."

Harry shook his head, "Bella, please tell me you didn't."

Alice came forward, a sad smile on her face, "She did."

I smiled, "Oh, Harry, such a pity, right? Yes, I accepted. I paid my respects to him just like you all should!" I shouted. "He has done great things for this world. Though, killing Muggleborns wasn't right, I think I can see some of his logic in it. He wanted to purify this world! Though, I do not intend to kill Muggles and Muggleborns, I will if they attack me first."

I looked around and my eyes rested on Lupin, "And half-bloods, the same goes for you! I will do what the Dark Lord wanted. I will rein the world of the night. I will fight back and demand revenge for those that are against me. You hear me!"

I have to say, my whole leadership thing was working well for me. A few men in the audience were oogling me. I made a dazling smile. "Oh, and I'm open for auditions. I'm thinking of calling my followers. . . the Black Roses. Yes, Black Roses work. Oh, but I do like Painful Death. Yes, I'll call them Painful Deaths."

I smiled and looked at Harry, "You like the name?"

Harry didn't answer. He looked at me, betrayal clear in his eyes.

"Back to the duel, then?" I asked, ignoring his glare. "Right, ready."

"Go!" Hermione said.

"Crucio!" I muttered. The green spell his Harry in the chest and he yelled out in pain.

"Oh, Potter isn't used to this curse? Hmm, interesting. You hit me with this one and I wouldn't even feel a thing, not even when I wasn't Dark Lady."

I giggled and looked at the shocked crowd as Harry writhed in pain on the ground. "I beat the mightly Harry Potter! I might as well have killed Mad-Eye as well," I laughed.

I released the curse and walked off towards Knockturn Alley. I entered Borgin and Burkes and smiled.

"Miss Lestrange, how may I help you?" the shop keeper asked.

"I just wanted to see any cursed jewelery. Do you have any?"

He nodded. "Certainly. Right this way."

_Very good, Bella. You just need a necklace for Potter to give to the Weasley girl and you'll be all set. _The voice said.

"Just a necklace, actually," I corrected. He stopped and motioned towards a glass case.

"This is the best we have. Ruby's and emeralds. There are some diamonds over here."

I smiled. I looked at the diamond necklace and it was beautiful. "I'll take the diamond one."

He picked it up with his wand and brought it to the front counter, where he wrapped it in brown paper. I stole a glance out the front windows and saw the Golden Trio plus Ginny. Too bad. They were going to get this sooner than planned. I did some magic on the necklace before paying and turning around. I pretended not to see them and accidentally bumped into Ginny, where I secretly placed the necklace into her cauldron.

"Watch it," I growled, not giving them a look to see who it was, even though I already knew. I continued down the alley towards a dress shop and walked in.

"Miss Lestrange!" The woman cried. "How may I help you?"

"I'd like two capes, one emerald green, the other black. And a number of gowns."

"Come right this way and I'll get you measured."

I followed her towards the back room where there were rods of fabric. "Chose the fabrics for which and I'll measure you and they'll be ready by Friday."

It was Monday now, but I knew not to rush her. I chose an emerald silk that was waterproof for one cape and a black velvet for another. I chose a royal purple, royal blue, rose pink, emerald green, burgandy red, canary yellow, and a black for dresses. She measured me with her magical tape measurer and I paid her a deposit if she works as fast as possible. She agreed and said she would contact me if she finished early.

I walked towards the Leaky Cauldron but noticed the Order's footsteps behind me. I made a turn that led me to an alley and apparated before they caught up to right behind them. They continued to walk, not noticing where I was, and then stopped when they lost me.

"We lost her!" Harry cried in outrage.

"Boys, I'm right here," I laughed devilishly. "And you're cornered."

* * *

Review! Sorry I haven't updated in really long. I've been busy with the end of school.


	16. Chapter 16

I walked towards the Leaky Cauldron but noticed the Order's footsteps behind me. I made a turn that led me to an alley and apparated before they caught up to right behind them. They continued to walk, not noticing where I was, and then stopped when they lost me.

"We lost her!" Harry cried in outrage.

"Boys, I'm right here," I laughed devilishly. "And you're cornered."

* * *

They spun around and whipped their wands toward me. "Don't you dare," I smiled. I waved my hand and their wands flew into it. "I didn't come here to fight, I came here to talk."

They gulped and took a step back.

"I don't want to kill anyone but there's this voice in my head and its his voice. It's his god damn voice and I'm trying to fight it, okay? I just want to get this straight. I will not kill muggle, Muggleborns, or anyone else unless they attack me." I tossed their wands to them. "Do we have that clear?"

"So, you don't have followers?" Harry asked.

I looked at him and I heard the voice.

_Tell him you do! Tell him or I will kill you!_

I winced and shook my head. "I don't."

I stumbled back in pain. "I didn't agree to this!" I shouted, my hand flying to my head. I held my cranium like it was going to explode.

_You didn't follow a direct order! You lied to me! Now I'll kill you! I'll kill you slowly and painfully!_ No! _Yes!_

I fell to the ground as the pain became unbearable. It was like three cruiatus curses all at once.

"Don't kill me," I sobbed. "Please, I've followed what you said for as long as I can remember. I don't need you!" A new flash of pain coursed through me and I saw Harry gasp.

"She's one of them. She's a horcrux!"

_Kill the boy!_

"He's my friend!" I protested, but my body reached for my wand.

"She's being controlled by him. He's in her head."

"Please," I said, falling to my knees. "Kill me. I didn't agree to this. I thought it would be different."

"You thought that you'd be free to do what you wanted, not what Voldemort wanted."

The pain was getting worse. "Kill me!" I told Harry. "Please, only you can do this."

Ginny was staring at me and Hermione had tears run down her cheeks. Lupin was holding his wand steady to me.

"Kill her Harry," Ginny whispered to him. I had an odd sense of deja vu.

"Stop!" I heard someone shout as McGonnagall strode through the alley.

"Ah, Bella," McGonnagall said. "Regretting your decision."

"I brought this upon myself, yes, but he lied to me. He's in my head and he's making me do things. Like the necklace in Ginny's cauldron. He made me buy it and slip it to one of you to give to her. It's cursed and will kill her like how Katie almost died earlier. He's telling me what to do and sometimes I don't have control over it."

"Whta do you mean?"

"It's like he's living inside of me."

"He created a horcrux inside of her, Professor, and he's using her body as a vessel. He's living in her body, and as soon as she got close enough to his coffin, a piece of his soul latched onto her."

I wiped the tears from my eyes. "Kill him before he kills me. He's already started."

"Avada-"

"Harry, no!" Hermione shouted.

"What the hell, Hermione? We've been on the run for a year killing anything that has remains of Voldemort in them. What's one more."

"You'll kill Bella," Hermione said.

I shook my head. "Kill me or I'll do it myself. But if its a sacrifice, it will work better, please."

"Avada Kedavra!" Harry said and I fell to the ground, dead. I was dead and Voldemort didn't kill me, my best friend did.

* * *

Review!


	17. Chapter 17

I shook my head. "Kill me or I'll do it myself. But if its a sacrifice, it will work better, please."

"Avada Kedavra!" Harry said and I fell to the ground, dead. I was dead and Voldemort didn't kill me, my best friend did.

* * *

I was in a peaceful place, no more worries. I was in a field, where there were flowers and butterflies.

"Bella," I heard someone say. I turned and saw Draco.

"Please tell me you aren't dead," I whispered to him, my heart breaking. We may not be together but I still loved him, as if we were still engaged. Oh, how I wanted him.

"I don't think I am. I was walking down Muggle London, trying to find something for my mother, and this strange Muggle contraption came at me. I tried to move, but it hit me and I was thrown back. I ended up here.

Tears sprung in my eyes. "Oh, Draco, I think you are dead."

He sighed, "Mother's going to kill me."

I giggled, despite the situation. I looked him over and saw that he did have bruises on his arms, neck, and cheek. I placed my hand over his arm. "You're hurt."

He chuckled. "Obviously if I'm dead."

I sighed. "That makes two of us, then."

"How did you die?"

"I told Potter to kill me. The Dark Lord, when he had me take over, he used me as a Horcrux. I was having him live inside me and it was driving me insane! He was controlling me, telling me what to do. Potter put an end to it. I'm glad he did."

"You sacrificed yourself?" Draco asked me. I nodded. "Very brave."

"That's probably true," I smiled.

"So, you died in Potter's hand because you'd had enough of the Dark Lord?"

I nodded, "Didn't you, when you switched sides?"

"You did as well, although, you stayed on the dark side in the end."

I sighed, "I did what I felt to, though it was the biggest mistake in my life."

"And it led to your death."

I sighed and nodded. "This place is beautiful, isn't it?"

"It's nice, but I wouldn't say beautiful."

"How far do you think it goes on for?" I asked him, looking at the field that seemed to go on for miles in every direction.

"I take it you want to find out."

I nodded. "I want to find the end to this, maybe meet other people that are dead. Maybe I'll see my parents."

"I highly doubt that."

I sighed and sat, "You are probably right. We're dead for good."

He chuckled and sat next to me. "You know, I think the hardest thing in the war was losing you."

I blushed a little and looked at him. "Me as well. It still hurts. But we're dead and we can't do anything anymore."

He rolled his eyes. "We can't disgrace our families anymore, Bella. We could be together if you really want it."

"I doubt you still want me, Draco."

"I've never stopped loving you, Bella. Never."

I looked at him, staring into his gray eyes. "Neither have I."

Before I could react, he placed his lips softly onto mine, and gave me the most passionate kiss I've ever had. His right hand was on the pulse point of my neck and mine was his cheek. He pulled away after a minute and I grinned.

"You've been holding out on me."

"We just never had a lot of time to ourselves."

I rolled my eyes and he pulled me to him, his arms around my waist. "Draco, I lived with you. I think we had a lot of time to ourselves."

"We were working when you lived with me," he smirked.

I rolled my eyes and giggled, "I guess we were. Whatever we're here now-"

Suddenly Draco was gone. I stood up and spun around. "Draco!" I screamed. "This isn't funny!"

I kept looking around me and couldn't find him anywhere. Then I was pulled into blackness

DPOV:

"I guess we were," Bella said. "Whatever, we're here now-"

I was pulled away from Bella and into blackness. I could hear her screaming for me, but when I was thrown back into light, I was staring at the face of my mother. They made me come back to life.

Bella would be there, all alone.

"Why did you bring me back?" I asked my mother, tears in my eyes. I was in a world with Bella that I wanted to always be in. One where we could be together forever. The world I promised her when I proposed.

"Dear, I couldn't let you die! I brought you back because you weren't at all dead! You were still alive! Whatever happened when you were out, you were either dreaming or were with-"

"I was with Bella," I told my mother.

"She's dead, though," My mother whispered. "She was killed by Harry Potter this morning."

I stood up, feeling a little dizzy. "Take me to Bella, right now."

"You need to re-"

"I don't care!" I said, frustrated, "Take me to Bella right the hell now!"

She gripped my arm and we apparated. When we landed, I saw Bella on the table in a Morgue. St. Mungdo's morgue. I took her hand. "Bella," I whispered. "If you can hear me, you're still alive. Bella, you can do what Potter did and come back."

When nothing happened for five minutes and my mother left me alone with her, I broke down crying. I lost Bella. The only woman I ever loved. I bowed my head and put her ice cold hand to my forehead. "I will always love you, Bella."

I felt a tear fall over her face and land on her cheek. I raised my other hand and wiped it gently off.

She woke with a start, so instantly I jumped back. "Holy shit!" She whispered.

"Bella," I whispered, shocked.

Her gaze went to me and she gasped. "We're alive now? Or is this all fake?"

I chuckled. "We're alive."

"Shit," she muttered. "Where's Narcissa?"

"Waiting for me to leave."

She sighed, "Well, this is awkward. Go ahead, leave. I have to talk to the Order."

I chuckled, "You want me to come with, as a witness to you. . . coming back?"

"I'd like that, but its not necessary."

"It is to me. Come on," I said seriously, offering her my arm. She took a deep breath and grabbed on as I apparated away. She was wandless after all. Her fate would be decided among the Order, and I hope it was a nice offer. I didn't want her to die or anything else. Oh, well. We'll find out soon enough.

* * *

I was going to leave it at just the meadow scene and leave her dead with Draco, but I didn't! I know you love me so much! A few more chapters, not too many more! Review!


	18. Chapter 18

HEY! CHECK OUT MY BLOG! LINK ON PROFILE!

http : / xxxfleur-delacourxxx. blogspot. com /

* * *

It had been years since I was stripped of my magic. I couldn't be trusted. I was not only a Death Eater, but I was the Dark Lady. I deserved getting my magic stripped. Granted, having magic was my everything.

My broken wand pieces were my favorite piece of a reminder of the war and the time afterwards.

Familiar arms went around my waist, another pair around my legs. I knelt down and picked up my daughter.

"Bella, we're going to the Channel. Do you want to come?" my husband whispered in my ear.

"Sure, only if we can bring this little stinker," I giggled, tickling my daughter's stomach.

"I think we can squeeze her in," Draco chuckled.

I looked across our manor's balcony and saw my eldest son and his girlfriend, Violetta, sitting on the grass.

I didn't tell the Order, but wandless magic and I were best friends. I may not have my wand, and I may have went against the pureblood laws when marrying Draco, but I did what I knew I wanted. I loved him and he loved me. That's all that mattered.

We never talked about me accepting the position as Dark Lady. We never talked about the war.

"Bring, Lecto to the foyer, darling," Draco murmured, kissing my shoulder before disappearing. I looked down at my little daughter. She was three years old and extremely intelligent. Alecto Narcissa Malfoy was my only daughter and my favorite, don't tell Scorpious.

My gaze traveled to Scorpious on the lawn. Violetta and him were making out heavily. You'd think after I told him fourteen years ago that he was not suppossed to kiss a girl in front of me he'd learn.

Scorpious was seventeen now and he was going to ask Violetta to marry him soon. I knew that much. He'd rather talk to Draco than I.

I changed Alecto into a pretty emerald day dress, brushing her blonde hair until it absolutely sheened, before carrying her down to the foyer.

"Leaving Scorp here?" I guessed.

"Him and Violet can have the house to themselves," he shrugged.

"Oh, you are such a guy!" I scolded, hitting his shoulder. He just laughed and grabbed my arm.

"Shall we?"

"We shall?"

Like I said, love was enough. And having Harry and Ginny Potter, as well as Hermione Weasley, well, that helped. The Dark would never control me again and I was staying on the light.

. . . Granted I believe I said that before. . .

* * *

This is it! Hope you enjoyed and sorry I haven't updated in forever. . . my bad:) Yes, they finally end up together, even though it went against Pureblood society. But, hey, you can't control who you love!

REview!


	19. Chapter 19

Ever since it was opened, ff. net had always been a place for avid fans- of ANYTHING- to feel at home. To express whatever is on our minds and truly let our love for characters, plotlines and scenarios shine through.

Now all of a sudden, FF. net has decided to go through a massive upheaval and remove thousands of stories from its library, some of the best fanfics ever written, gone, never to be read again. They are removing anything involving sexual situations, or violence, or inspired by a song, the list goes on. And we as readers see this as a gross waste of talent and incredible material.

fanfiction .net has always been a place for us writers to 'Unleash our imagination' as the tagline states, and now we are having that right to freedom of speech and expression taken away from us. Since when are they allowed to dictate what goes into our stories? They are OUR pieces of work. What if the violence or sexual content is part of the plotline? This whole situation is absurd. There are better ways to deal with 'inappropriate' content than to remove it altogether. What about adult filters? Age restrictions? There are so many other options!

So I'm asking please, for all us readers, writers, and fans alike... STOP THE DESTRUCTION OF FF .net!

Why can't Fanfiction make an MA rating for writers to use that has the above said age restriction? Sign the petition - link is near the bottom of my profile - and fight for all your favorite stories that have been deleted!

-Nastya Wynde


End file.
